Living to love you
by CatSetoPerfect
Summary: Nach wie vor versuche ich Charaktertreu zu schreiben. Ich versuche stets, ihre Reaktionen so realistisch wie möglich zu gestalten. Schreibt mir bitte, ob es so auch hingehauen hat...Oô
1. About me

"About me"

Die Wolken zogen sich zusammen, die Kälte breitete sich immer weiter aus. Ein leichter Anflug von winterlicher Stimmung überzog die regnerische Stadt Domino. Wie der Wetterbericht vorrausgesagt hatte, sammelten dicke Wolken ihre Last und warfen diese gegen sechst Uhr abends ab.  
Der Regen wurde von Zeit zu Zeit immer undurchdringlicher oder verschwand so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war, um wieder nach einer kurzen Pause neu anzusetzen und die Trübe der Stadt beizubehalten.

Man sah die Leere der Stadt beim Vorbeigehen an Supermärkten. Keine Menschenschlangen an der Kreuzung, die sehnsüchtig das grüne Aufflackern der Ampel erwarteten, um ihren erwünschten Ort zu erreichen. Wie die Jahre zuvor wurden Weihnachtsartikel einen Monat vor Beginn angepriesen, ob Gebäck, Geschenkpapier oder allerlei Schmuck für den Weihnachtsbaum, der seit einem halben Jahr billig verkauft wurde.

War es das alles Wert, nur um einige Tage weder zur Arbeit noch zur Schule gehen zu müssen? Wurde Weihnachten Ende Dezember gefeiert, oder fand die eigentliche Feier auf den Straßen beim Einkaufen der Geschenkartikel statt?

Vorbei an Männern, die sich in ein rotes Kostüm gezwängt hatten und um spenden bettelten, vorbei an Ständen mit Glühwein und Kaffe bis hin zu einem Elektrofachgeschäft, dessen Angebote an Fernsehern im Schaufenster präsentiert wurden. Das gleiche Programm auf zehn gleichen Fernsehern, die die Vorbeigehenden durch das Schaufenster lockten.

Der Wetterbericht.

Und wieder hieß es, man erwarte sonnige Tage und windstille Nächte. Und wie immer wurde man enttäuscht. Ein leichtes Seufzen entfuhr dem neugierigen jungen Mann, der vor dem Schaufenster stand und die Leute an sich vorbei ziehen ließ.  
Er trug eine schwarze Jacke, bei der sich nicht die Mühe gemacht wurde, sie zu zuknöpfen. Darunter einen alten Pullover, eine nasse Jeans, die auffällig durch ein Loch am Knie ihr Alter verriet und Turnschuhe, dessen Schnürsenkel nach Lust und Laune in jeder Pfütze baumelten, die anzutreffen war.

Der Himmel verfinsterte sich erneut und ein ließ ein Grollen ertönen, das die Unwetter der vorherigen Tage um einiges übertraf. Voller Panik rannten die Leute an Joey Wheeler vorbei. Einige nur, um nicht nass zu werden und andere wiederum, die einen Taifun befürchteten.

Man hörte Schreien, Lachen, Fluchen.

Die Autos fuhren mit übertriebener Geschwindigkeit in Pfützen rein und überfluteten hin und wieder den Bürgersteig. Völlig kalt gelassen von der unangenehmen Erfrischung, die nicht nur seine Jacke und Jeans abbekam, sondern auch der restliche Körper, lies er sich nicht stören. Ein weiteres Mal durchzog eine starke Böe die Stadt und ließ Regenschirme fliegen.

Die Kälte breitete sich über seinen ganzen Körper aus.

Der Wetterbericht war zuende und längst lockten Nachrichten vorbeigehende Passanten an das Schaufenster. Sein Interesse verloren an der Welt und deren Problemen, zog er weiter.  
Mit mäßigen Schritten bewegte sich sein Körper an weiteren Schaufenstern vorbei, die ihre Waren aufwendig präsentierten.

Zur Weihnachtszeit das Übliche.

Die Lichter der Laternen und Neonlichter in Form von Weihnachtsbäumen, Herzen oder Sternen beleuchteten die Straßen und verliehen der nassen Stadt einen traurigen Anblick. Wiedereinmal überkam Joey ein fröstelndes Gefühl. Schon seit langem beschäftigte ihn etwas. Er kannte dieses Gefühl nicht, spürte aber bereits seit einigen Tagen oder auch Monaten, dass sich etwas in ihm verändert hatte.

In ihm oder in seiner Umgebung...

Wie er es auch anpackte, die Wurzel seiner psychischen Probleme lag tiefer als er dachte. Völlig in Gedanke versunken tapste er in etliche Pfützen.  
Plötzlich spürte er einen harten Schlag auf seiner Schulter. Blitzschnell hob er den Kopf um dem Schmerz ein Gesicht zu verleihen. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass der Gehweg immer schmaler wurde und er deswegen unbewusst einen hochgewachsenen Mann streifte. Der genannte schimpfte in sich hinein und antwortete grimmig auf den Zusammenstoß.  
"Pass besser mal auf, Kleiner!" Unbeeindruckt drehte er sich wieder um und ging seine Wege.  
" Diese Jugend heutzutage. Kein Benehmen." Immer noch starrte Joey dem grimmigen Mann hinterher. Überlegte, was er nachschreien wollte, ließ es aber dennoch sein. Langsam setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Völlig in Gedanken bei seinem Problem, sofern es eins war, lief er weiter, an Supermärkten, Gebäuden und etlichen Restaurants vorbei.

Der Regen nahm immer mehr teuflische Züge an. Der Wind peitschte von allen Seiten, die Dunkelheit umarmte die Stadt.

Eine Uhr schlug Viertel vor acht.

Joey vertiefte seine eisigen Hände in den Jackentaschen und presste diese eng an seinen Körper, um etwas Wärme zu erhalten. Wohl kaum würde der Regen jetzt aufhören und wenn, dann bliebe der Wind.  
Er sah sich um. Seine Gedanken haben ihn unbewusst in eine Seitengasse gelockt.

Finster, eng, schmutzig.

Er lies seinen melancholischen Blick schweifen, die Dunkelheit, der Regen und Wind stahlen ihm jegliche Sicht.  
Und schließlich war es ihm egal. Er setzte sich auf die dritte Stufe einer Feuerwehrleiter, zitterte kurz auf, als er die nasse Fläche berührte und entschied sich, keine Lust mehr auf sein Leben zu haben.

Vor einigen Stunden, es kamen ihm wie Jahre vor, verlies er die Wohnung seines Vaters. Er nannte sich schon lange nicht mehr sein Sohn und wohnte auch nicht bei ihm. Kurz kam er, um sich umzuziehen, zu duschen, vielleicht auch übernacht zu bleiben, oder schnell einen Blick in den Kühlschrank zu wagen, um öfters festzustellen, dass zuviel Bier darin war. Er war froh seinen Vater nicht sehen zu müssen. Lieber kam er erst, wenn er weg war. Leider lies sich dies nicht immer einrichten. So auch heute. Das Übliche.  
Joey kam rein, bekam eine unnötige Predigt, wo er denn die ganze Zeit war, manchmal schlug er ihn, nur um seinen Stress an ihm abzureagieren. Joey wehrte sich schon lange nicht mehr dagegen. Hin und wieder jedoch stieg die Wut ins unermessliche. Er fühlte sich gezwungen ihm genau das anzutun, was er ständig praktizierte. Kurzum, an diesem Tag lief es nicht anders. Nur noch schlimmer machte es die Sache, dass weder sein auf-dem-Papier-und-in-den-Genen-lesbaren Vater noch er selbst, Joey Wheeler, gute Laune hatte.  
Er schlug seinen Vater, wehrte sich gegen seine Faust. Schrie auf ihn ein und verlies die Wohnung, ohne gegessen, ohne ausgeruht zu haben.

Die Nacht kam und mit ihr die -5° Celsius.  
Sehr gesundheitsbewusst war es nicht, bei dieser Kälte, noch dazu Unwetter, auf einer kalten Feuerwehrleiter in einer finstern Seitengasse zu sitzen und Schlaf zu finden.

Nein, hier konnte er nicht bleiben.

Und seine Freunde wollte er nicht belästigen. Auch Yugi nicht, obwohl er es ihm sicher verzeihen würde, wenn er für einige Tage um Unterkunft bittet. Ihm fiel Serenity, seine Schwester, ein. Würde sie in derselben Stadt wohnen, säße er längst bei ihr und tränke eine heiße Tasse Tee.  
Er erinnerte sich an staatlich zugelassene Unterkünfte für Obdachlose. Er sah kurz auf seine Klamotten runter. Ein schwaches Lächeln bestätigte seine Idee. Mühvoll und müde stand er auf und verlies die Seitengasse.  
Schon nach einigen Schritten machte sich sein Hunger bemerkbar.  
Der Magen knurrte, die Beine zitterten vor Kälte, der Verstand ließ Halluzinationen zu.  
Direkt vor ihm, über der vierspurigen Hauptstraße, hielt eine Limousine an. Joey hörte durch den schwachen Verkehr das Knallen einer Tür. Immer seltener fuhren die Autos an ihm vorbei. Seine Neugierde wuchs, er wollte wissen, wer in der Dunkelheit, nicht gerade im besten Teil der Stadt mit einer Limousine anhielt.  
Die Geschäfte waren zu, keine Menschenseele auf der Straße zu finden.

Joey konzentrierte sich auf den Wagen und auf die Person, die daraus steigen sollte, nachdem der Chauffeur die Hintertür zu öffnen begann. Doch bevor er auch nur einen einzigsten Blick darauf werden konnte, fuhr ein Lastwagen mit etlichen Anhängern direkt an ihm vorbei. Der junge Mann schreckte zurück. Ungeduldig sprang er von einem Bein auf das andere um sowohl seinen Gliedern etwas Wärme zu spenden, als auch seine Ungeduld zu besänftigen. Alle Sinne bis aufs äußerste gespannt, sah er den letzten Anhänger an sich vorbei fahren.  
Überrascht starrte er auf die Stelle, wo vor einigen Minuten noch eine schwarze Limousine stand. Nichts war mehr geblieben, außer der Neugier in Joey´ s Inneren. Seine Schmerzen und sein Hunger vollkommen vergessend, sah er zu seiner Linken und Rechten, lief so schnell wie sein Körper ihn tragen konnte auf die andere Straßenseite und realisierte nun schon zum zweiten Mal, dass weder Wagen noch Insasse aufzufinden waren.  
Enttäuscht über seine Langsamkeit, sank er müde auf den Bürgersteig und lies seine nassen Schuhe in einer Pfütze schwimmen. Das Wasser der Pfütze erwies sich trotz der Minusgrade als warm. Oder verließen ihn seine Sinne vollkommen und in Wahrheit ruhten seine Füße auf Eis? Er stützte sich mit den Ellbogen am Knie ab und bettete sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Langsam schlossen sich seine Lider. Das schwache Licht der Laterne neben ihm flackerte unaufhörlich. Kaum noch fuhren Autos vorbei. Der Regen peinigte den einigsten Passanten, ohne dabei etwas von seiner Stärke einzubüssen.

Im Halbschlaf hörte er leise Schritte, das Schließen einer morschen Ladentür riss ihn aus dem Schlaf.  
Wie in Trance versetzt, hörte er gespannt zu, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Nun vermehrten sich die Schritte.  
"Vielen Dank! Vielen Dank!", die aufgeregte Stimme eines alten Mannes, die nach Anerkennung bietet. Joey drehte sich blitzartig um. Das Uhrengeschäft, vor welchem er gegen seine Müdigkeit verloren hatte und nun zum Sitzen gezwungen wurde, stand offen. Das Licht schien schwach von der Kasse bis hin zu den zwei Personen, die Joey nicht erkannte, weil diese mit dem Rücken zu ihm standen.  
Sie waren kaum einige Meter von ihm entfernt und doch schienen sie ihn nicht zu bemerken. Joey streckte seinen Kopf etwas nach vorne, um den alten Mann zu betrachten, doch wurde seine Sicht auf Grund eines weißen, langen Mantels vor ihm blockiert.

Und jetzt erst erkannte er die Gestalt direkt vor ihm!

So blind ihn sein Hunger auch machte, es gab nur einen, den er jetzt nicht sehen wollte, geschweige den begegnen.  
Eine raue Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanke, die ihn lähmten.

"Ich gebe Ihnen nur noch eine Woche." Darauf bedankte sich der zweite unaufhörlich und übertrieben, schnalzte mit der Zunge und versicherte, die gewünschte Ware würde nächste Woche abzuholen sein.  
Joey, inzwischen sich zur Straße wendend und immer noch sitzend, packte die Kapuze seiner Jacke und zog diese über seinen Kopf. Sekundenspäter hörte er ein leichtes Knistern. Es schien, als wollte Seto Kaiba wieder gehen.  
Aus Neugierde und zur Versicherung, dass es wirklich Kaiba war, drehte er sich um und blickte in saphirblauen Augen, die durch das schwacheinfallende Licht der Laterne Zorn entfachten. Joey, sich selbst beschimpfend, warum er sich umgedreht hatte, weitete seine Augen. Auf so eine Konfrontation war er nicht vorbereitet.

Nicht nach so einem Tag. Nicht vor so einer Nacht.

Tausend Gedanken schwirrten ihm im Kopf. Weswegen war er hier? Welche Geschäfte hatte er mit einem alten Ladenbesitzer im schmutzigsten Teil der Stadt zu machen?

Das erste, was im einfiel, war Rauschgift. Er kannte Kaiba nicht, schloss Drogen also nicht aus. Das würde seine Launen erklären...

Sekunden verstrichen, Joey, vor Hunger und Kälte fast sterbend, bot einen niedergekommenen Eindruck, der bei Kaiba, ja, wie konnte es auch anders sein, nichts auslöste.  
Joey musterte ihn ganz genau. Keine Augenringe, kein Zittern der Hände verrieten einen möglichen Drogenkonsum.  
Er fragte sich, was er gerade dachte. Einen Streit konnte er nicht riskieren, denn er würde ihn verlieren. In seinem Zustand war er nicht im Stande seine Faust in Kaibas femininen Körper zu rammen.  
Vielleicht hoffte er auf einen unangenehmen Wortwechsel, doch dieser blieb aus. Rasch drehte sich der junge Mann um, prononcierte pünktliches Erscheinen der Ware, worauf der ältere Herr ein weiteres Mal mit der Zunge schnalzte und unaufhörlich bejahte. Trotz des starken Regens schwenkte er seinen Mantel elegant zur Seite und schritt mit seinem gewohnten, schnellen Gang die düstere Straße entlang, um vor Joey´ s Augen in eine andere Straße einzubiegen. Die beiden zurückgelassenen Männer hörten des Knallen einer Tür und das kaum hörbare Anfahren eines teuren Wagens.  
Die Limousine fuhr davon.

Der Händler starrte auf Joey, sein Blick verriet Arroganz. Wieder schnalzte er mit der Zunge, beschimpfte Joey als Lumpenpack, das kein Zuhause hat und ging gemächlich zu seinem Posten an der Kasse.

Der Regen lies nach, doch die Ansammlung der Wolken verrieten nichts Gutes. Joey nutze die Chance, stand auf und lief zur Kreuzung, an der noch vor einigen Minuten Kaiba einbog. Wie erstarrt blickte er nach vorn, als erwarte er dieselbe schwarze Limousine mit offenen Türen vor sich. Er mochte Kaiba nicht, seine Arroganz und seine unmoralische Verschuldung trieben ihn in den Wahnsinn. Doch wünschte er sich in diesem Augenblick Zufriedenheit, Trockenheit und Stillung seines Hungers. Seinen Gedanken verlassend, eine Unterkunft für Obdachlose zu finden und dort über Nacht zu bleiben, trottete er die Straße weiter entlang.

Nichts änderte sich. Alles in seinem Leben, so schien es ihm seit langer Zeit, würde so bleiben.

Und da war noch sein Problem.  
Vollkommen vergessen ruhte es in den Tiefen seiner Erinnerung.

Selbst prophezeite er sich, es sei nur eine Lappalie, doch belog er sich damit nur selbst. Weshalb konnte dieser Kaiba seinen Schandmaul nicht halten und ständig über ihn herziehen? Joey wünschte sich ihm in dieser Sache eine gehörige Abreibung zu verpassen, die sich mit allen Wassern gewaschen haben würde. Bei diesen Gedanken spürte er Glückshormone in sich aufsteigen. Er wollte ihn schlagen, wollte ihn bluten sehen. Mit einem leichten Seufzer verbot er sich diesen Gedanken. Früher war er ein Schläger und wollte es auch nie wieder sein.

Immer noch tapste er durch die finstere Stadt und entschied, dass er definitiv zu lange unterwegs war. Langsam spürend, dass ihn seine Kräfte nun endgültig verließen, sah er sich erneut um. Joey bereute es, sein Portmonee zu Hause liegen gelassen zu haben, inzwischen würde da wohl ohnehin nichts mehr liegen. In dieser Sache kannte er seinen Vater zu gut.

Vor ihm streckte sich eine Allee aus Ginkobäumen. Die Blätter längst zu Boden gefallen, die Wolken verbargen das helle Licht des Mondes. Vielleicht, ja vielleicht, würde ihn ein freundlichgesinnter Mensch in die Stube lassen, ihm Brot und Wasser geben. Joey wollte nicht betteln, doch als Gegenleitung versprach er sich, etwas zu tun. Egal was.  
Tellerabwaschen, Garage aufräumen. Er sah zum Himmel und schwor sich, falls er bis zum nächstliegenden, bewohnten Haus lebend ankommen würde, an der Tür zu klopfen und nach einer Bleibe für wenigstens eine Nacht zu fragen. Oder wenigstens nach Nahrung, denn die brauchte er jetzt am nötigsten.  
Von diesen Gedanken beflügelt, lief er weiter. Die endlose Allee schien ihre nächtlichen Ranken über Joey´ s Verstand gelegt zu haben. Seine Müdigkeit nahm weiter zu. Sein Magen, ein riesiges Schwarzes Loch, knurrte unaufhörlich. Und zum ersten mal wünschte er sich, Kaiba gefragt zu haben, ob er denn die Güte besessen hätte, ihm etwas Geld zu geben oder ihn gleich zu Yugi zu fahren. Bei diesem Gedanken durchzog ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht. Ein leises Keuchen entwickelte sich zu einem hysterischen Lachen, das bald wieder abflaute.  
Die Arme fest um den Körper geschlungen, fühlte er sich allein.

Drei Schritte.  
Zwei.  
Eins.

Ein Nebelschleier legte sich über seine Füße.  
Er wusste genau, wo er war und langsam fing er an sich selbst zu fragen, ob ihn sein Instinkt hierher geführt hat oder sein Herz. In beiden Fällen ließ ihn ein lähmendes Zittern stoppen. Sollte er sich in letzter Zeit zu oft Gedanken um den guten alten Seto Kaiba gemacht zu haben?  
Er schüttelte sich, so als könne er solche Gedanken über Bord werfen.

Nun sah er es. Nur wenige Schritte vor ihm ein großer Zaun. Joey wusste, es war an der Zeit sich zu entscheiden...

Und er entschied sich... ...zu Leben..., wohl wissend, dass das launische Glück des Schicksals auch für ihn ein Lächeln übrig haben wird.

Irgendwann.

Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen, niemand war zu sehen. Langsam umfasste er die kalten Stahlgitter, setzte den Fuß auf den anderen, um möglichst weit oben anzugelangen. Er spannte seine Muskeln im Arm, hob kurz seinen Körper und schwenkte sich auf die anderen Seiten um lautlos auf den Füßen zu landen.  
Schon oft hatte er das gemacht.  
Doch diese mal vergas Joey seine Kraftlosigkeit und die Kälte seines Körpers einzukalkulieren. Auf halbem Weg setzte die Kraft der Arme aus, der schwere Körper sank nach unten. Unbeholfen landete er mit dem Schritt auf der Spitze des Zaunes, noch rechtzeitig das Schlimmste verhindernd.

Ein schmerzlicher Schrei zerriss die Stille der Nacht.

Völlig gelähmt ließ er sich fallen, traf mit dem Rücken zuerst auf dem vereisten Boden auf. Sofort glitten seine Hände zum Schritt. Als wenn der Schmerz dadurch aufhören würde, wälzte er sich auf dem Boden und biss die Zähne fest zusammen. Seine Lippen, von der Kälte gezerrt, formten schon bald kleine Risse, aus denen Blut floss. Der Schmerz verblasste, die Kälte nahm zu.  
Aus Angst, seine Hoden hätten weit größeren Schaden genommen, blieb er weiterhin liegen, ...

...im Vorgarten der Villa Kaiba!

Im gefiel es nicht, hier zu liegen.  
Mühsam stellte er seinen schwergewordenen Körper auf die Beine. "Komm schon! Der Joey, den ich kenne, zieht die Sache jetzt durch!" Selbst Mut zusprechend, bewegte er sich an den Nadelbäumen vorbei. Die Nacht verschleierte sein verzerrtes Gesicht.  
Vor der großen Tür blieb er instinktiv stehen. Noch ein Mal ging er seinen Plan durch. Kaiba konnte ihn nicht bei Minus 5° Celsius und dem Unwetter, das sich wieder anbahnte, auf die Straße werfen.

Er hoffte es zumindest.

Seine Hoffnung setzte er allerdings auf dessen Bruder. Er wusste, wenn Kaiba ihm nicht helfen wollte, und sicher wollte er das nicht, dann könnte er Mokuba um diesen Gefallen bitten.  
Er war keinesfalls wie sein großer Bruder. Gott sei Dank, fügte er seinen Gedanken hinzu. Weder hatte er etwas gegen Yugi, noch gegen ihn. Schon öfters hat Mokuba ihnen geholfen oder um Hilfe gebeten, ohne das Kaiba etwas davon mitbekam. Er erinnerte sich an das Virtual Reality Spiel das Kaiba entworfen hatte und selbst darin in Schwierigkeiten gelang.  
Manchmal fragte er sich, was denn der Typ genau gegen ihn hat. Er selbst mag ein durchschnittlicher Duellant sein, aber war es der Kern, weshalb er ihn permanent fertig machte?  
Er schüttelte sich erneut, um zu verhindern, tiefer in seine Gedanken einzutauchen.

Ein lautes Läuten ertönte.  
Joey versuchte, so vertrauenswürdig zu erscheinen wie möglich, klopfte hastig den Dreck und einige Grashalme von seinen Klamotten ab. Noch einmal streckte er seine zitternde Hand aus, um zu läuten.

Nun wartete er.

Bereits nach wenigen Minuten fielen dicke Tropfen auf den Boden. Schwache Blitze und Grollen im Abstand von wenigen Sekunden verrieten, dass dies der Anfang war und in der Nacht schlimmer werden würde.  
Der regnerische Tag färbte sich auf die Nacht über.  
Horchend schlang er seine Arme um die Taille, um seinen Körper wieder Wärme zu spenden. Joey versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob er Licht in irgendeinem Fenster gesehen habe, als er vor dem Zaun stand und später zu der massiven Eingangstür schlich. Schmerzhaft fiel ihm sein Missgeschick ein.

Nein, er hat darauf gar nicht geachtet.

Doch konnte eine so große Villa, noch dazu bei Nacht und Gewitter, leer stehen? Vollkommen Leer?  
Während er seine Augen schloss und fieberhaft betete, spürte er eine angenehme Wärme auf seinem Gesicht. Rasch öffnete er seine Augen. Die Tür, noch vor einigen Minuten geschlossen, zeigte einen offenen Spalt, dessen Inneres Licht und Wärme aufbewahrte. In der zur Hälfte geöffneten Eichentür erschien ein mittelgroßer Mann, der einen Anzug trug und uninteressiert fragte: "Wer sind Sie und unter welchem Anlass kommen Sie?" "Ich...", er stockte und fragte sich selbst was er hier wollte. Schnell fasste er wieder seine Stimme und sprach weiter. "Ich bin mit Mokuba verabredet. Ruf ihn doch endlich, ich habe keine Lust hier weiter im Regen zu stehen." Improvisierend trat er einige Schritte vor und ließ dem Butler keine andere Wahl, als ihn durchzulassen und in der Einganshalle zu dulden.  
Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen.  
"Jawohl." Etwas misstrauisch verlies der Mann den ungebetenen Gast, um danach das Verlangte zu holen.

Erfreut, dass er leichter reinkam als erwartet, wärmte Joey seine Hände durch den heißen Atem auf, den er ihnen zuführte.  
Er sah sich um.  
Die große Halle, in der er sich befand, wies viele Gänge zu fast allen Seiten auf. Gegenüber der Eingangstür befand sich eine große Treppe, die in die zweite Etage führte.

Er war schon einmal hier und war sich sogar sicher, dass sich einiges Verändert hatte, obwohl es zirka ein Jahr her sein müsste.  
Rosige Erinnerungen waren das nicht gerade. Damals wurden Yugi und er von Mokuba eingeladen. Nachdem Mokuba ihn beinah vergiftet hatte und Kaiba sein Projekt "Death - T" startete, um Yugi zu schaden und seine Niederlage zu arrangieren, hatte er auch keinen Grund gehabt, in diese Villa zu kommen.  
Eingeladen wurde er nicht und freiwillig wollte er erst recht nicht. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ihn auch keiner reinlassen würde.

Ein heftiges Donnern ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Gleich darauf durchzog ein greller Blitz die Atmosphäre.  
Ungeduldig ging er hin und her um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Das Prasseln an den Fensterscheiben erweckte seine Neugier.

Konnte es denn so stark regnen?

Der Himmel, immer düster werdend, schien die Wolken nicht mehr loswerden zu wollen. Schon seit Tagen das gleiche Schauspiel. Joey kniff seine Augen leicht zusammen, um etwas erkennen zu können. Der ungewöhnliche Dezemberregen gepaart mit etwas Hagel, heftigem Wind und Kälte, versperrte die Sicht auf den saubergehaltenen Vorgarten.

Ein Schaudern durchlief ihn.  
Er wollte nicht die Nacht draußen verbringen. Die Kälte saß ihm immer noch im Nacken. Aus dem Fenster schauend, die das Dreifache seiner Größe hatten, hörte er Schritte hinter sich, dumpf und dennoch klar. Joey wollte seinen schlimme Vorahnung runterschlucken, doch blieb sie ihm im Hals stecken.  
Nichts konnte schlimmer sein, als vor Seto Kaiba bei diesem Unwetter rausgeschmissen zu werden und wohlwissend, dass er die Nacht im warmen, satinüberzogenem Bett verbringen würde.

Joey drehte sich um.  
Seine Augen leicht geweitet und durch nasse Haarsträhnen blockiert, zeigten sie ihm einen Jungen, der genauso überrascht aussah, wie er selbst.

"Joey?"

Unsicher fragte dieser nach, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, das er alles nur träumte. Er machte einige Schritte auf Joey zu. Sein weißes Hemd, eine bereits aufgeknotete Krawatte um den Hals und seine schwarze Hose, machten Joey sichtlich nachdenklich.  
Mokuba begriff. "Ach! Das ist eine lange Geschichte!" Kurz pausierte er. "Aber was machst du hier?" Joey mühte sich ein Lächeln ab.  
Er fühlte sich soweit okay, dass ihm Mokuba nicht aggressiv entgegentrat und sein besorgter Blick verriet dem jungen Mann, dass ein Rausschmiss von ihm nicht zu befürchten sei.  
"Der Regen. Ich kam zufällig vorbei und..." Joey überlegte. Nichts konnte sein Erscheinen rechtfertigen.

Mokuba lächelte.

"Nein. Ehrlichgesagt, ich kann nicht nach Hause. Mein Vater..." -"Du hast dich also mit deinem Vater gestritten und magst nicht mehr nach Hause gehen, hab´ ich recht?" Verblüfft starrte Joey ihn an. Der Junge hatte die Sache klar durchschaut und begriff, dass er Hilfe brauchte.  
"Hey, Alter! Du bist gut!" Mokubas Lächeln verschwand. Er sah den Blonden traurig an, drehte sich um und versicherte sich, dass sie allein waren.  
Wieder zeriss ein heftiger Donnerschlag die Luft. "Ich bin nur zufällig hier vorbeigekommen. Wie gesagt, nach Hause kann ich nicht. Aber wenn du mich raus schmeißt, dann könnte ich..." "Wie? Dich raus schmeißen? Bei diesem Wetter?" Der jüngere lachte kurz auf. Es war ein verständliches Lachen, typisch für ihn. "Mokuba, hör mal. Ich werde nicht darum bitten, hier die Nacht verbringen zu dürfen. Aber wenn du mich fragst, dann bleib´ ich."

Mokuba blickte sich erneut um, so als befürchte er, jemand könnte erscheinen. Nachdenklich schaute er zu Boden.

"Aber um ehrlich zu sein, besonders scharf bin ich nicht drauf, hier zu bleiben. Was bleibt mir schon übrig... du kannst doch verstehen, dass ich nicht Draußen die Nacht verbringen möchte." - "Seto wird nicht erfreut darüber sein..." "Dann sag es ihm einfach nicht. Die Villa ist so groß, der bekommt schon nichts mit." Seinen eigenen Worten kein Glauben schenkend, legte Joey die Arme überkreuz und rieb seine Arme, um sich weiterhin zu wärmen.

Zögernd lächelte er.  
"Ja. Ja, ich denke, dass wird schon okay sein, wenn du für eine Nacht hier bleibst." "Klasse! Ich bin dir was schuldig! Sag mal, warum trägst du diesen Fummel überhaupt?" Joey zeigte auf sein Hemd und die aufgelöste Krawatte. "Um es kurz zu sagen, Seto war auf einem Galaabend eingeladen und ich sollte mit." Er legte seine Hände hinter seinen Kopf zusammen und lachte. "Steht mir nicht, so ein Anzug!" Joey fühlte die Wärme in seinem Inneren. Es war richtig gewesen, sich auf Mokuba verlassen zu haben. Nun fühlte er die Zuversicht, eine angenehme Nacht empfangen zu dürfen. Es war ihm egal, wie stark der Regen noch zunehmen würde, es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr.  
Trotz der Kälte, die nur langsam seinen Körper verlies und dem ungeheuren Hungergefühl, fing auch er an zu lachen. So witzig fand er es nicht, denn das Hemd stand Mokuba und sonst passte auch alles, doch wollte er einfach lachen und das Gefühl der Zufriedenheit dadurch verstärken.

Sein Hunger meldete sich wieder. Er öffnete die Augen, die sich durch das Lachen geschlossen hatten, um Mokuba nach etwas Essen fragen zu wollen.  
Doch stoppte er in seinem Vorhaben.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, er fühlte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog und konnte gegen die panisch aufsteigende Verzweiflung nichts machen.

Joey sah hoch zur Treppe.

Nun stand er da.  
Knapp 1 Meter 90, stattliche Modelgröße, sein Hemd knapp am Kragen geöffnet. Die Haare strähnig, wie immer.

In seinem Blick schürte sich Hass.

Wie gelähmt starrte er Joey an. Seine unangenehmen Blicke wurden intensiver, indem er die Augen leicht zusammenkniff und seinen Namen langsam aussprach, als würde er dadurch wieder verschwinden.

"Wheeler." ... 


	2. The narrow hearted sleech

The narrow-hearted leech

Mokuba begriff, was Joey so in Schrecken versetzte. Das schlimmste, und dass wussten sowohl Joey als auch Mokuba, war das Auftauchen von Kaiba.  
Er würde Joey rausschmeißen, mit Leichtigkeit. Sicherlich gefiel es ihm sogar, den Blonden bei diesem Unwetter in der Nacht umhertapsen zu sehen.  
Schon immer wollte er nur sein Schlimmstes und Joey fragte sich allmählich, warum er ihn nicht endlich erschoss, wenn der Hass in ihm so groß war.

Schnell drehte sich Mokuba zu seinem Bruder um.  
"Seto...!", Kaiba stoppte seinen Redefluss mit einer Handbewegung, die weiteres Wiedersetzen nicht duldete. Kaiba statt näher.  
An seinem Bruder vorbeigehend, aber dennoch seine Augen auf Joey gerichtet, sprach er zu ihm. "Wir sprechen uns später." Geschockt über solch harte Worte von seinem eigenen Bruder, blieb er wie erstarrt stehen, nichts ausrichtend über das kommende Unheil.  
Joey trat einige Schritte rückwärts. Er kannte sich selbst nicht so feige, doch sagten im all seine Sinne, dass es besser wäre sich heute nicht mit ihm anzulegen.

Sein Magen knurrte.

Joey umfasste seinen Bauch mit einer Hand und drückte etwas, um weiteres Knurren zu vermeiden.  
"Wheeler, was tust du hier in meinem Haus?" - "Ich bin nicht zu dir gekommen, Kaiba." - "Geh wieder. Du hast hier nichts verloren!" - "Hast du schon mal aus dem Fenster gesehen!" Selbst nicht bemerkend, hob sich seine Stimme. Er schrie, wollte Kaiba nicht hören, wie er diese Worte aussprach, die ihn nach draußen schmeißen sollten. Sein Blut kochte wieder einmal. Dabei hatte er sich selbst geschworen die ganze Angelegenheit in Ruhe klären zu wollen und seinem Gegenspieler beweisen, dass er auch so seine Meinung an ihn bringen kann.

"Hört endlich auf!"

Mokuba hob ebenfalls seine Stimme. "Seto! Es wäre Wahnsinn, ihn bei diesem Wetter raus zuschmeißen. Ich weiß, ihr versteht euch nicht. Aber wenigstens solange, bis der Regen aufhört." Mokuba trat näher an seinen Bruder, legte seine Handfläche auf seinen Handrücken und sah ihn an. "Du willst auch nicht bei diesem Wetter draußen sein." Kaiba sah kurz zu seinem Bruder. "Du enttäuschst mich, Mokuba.", er wandte sich wieder zu Joey. "Du hast hier nichts verloren. Also, geh!" Er wiederholte seine Worte und zeigte zur Tür. Seine Stimme war rau, seine schmalen Lippen bebten. Man sah ihm an, dass er überrascht war, diesen jungen Mann in seiner Villa zu sehen.  
Keinesfalls wollte er ihn hier haben.  
Nicht für Minuten, nicht für Stunden und sicherlich nicht für eine Ewigkeit.

Gepeinigt durch solchen Widerstand, durch Widersetzung seiner Befehle, weiteten sich seine Augen. Die Iris wurde kaum merklich schmaler.  
Er glaubte Joey nichts, was er auch sagen möge, für ihn stand fest, dass der Blonde die Sache vor einigen Stunden vor dem Uhrengeschäft nicht vergessen hatte und heraus finden wollte, warum, weshalb? und wieso?.

Kaiba war sich sicher, er wollte nur spionieren.  
Sein Hass beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit und sicherlich würde Joey keine Gelegenheit auslassen, um ihm zu schaden.  
Sein Image wollte er nicht verlieren, die ganze Angelegenheit musste unentdeckt bleiben. Nichts würde er riskieren.

Gar nichts.

"Seto! Ich bitte dich!" "Du brauchst mir nicht zu helfen, Mokuba. Ich kann allein für mich sprechen..."

Ruhe trat ein.  
Keiner sprach, nur das dumpfe Keuchen und das Knurren von Joey´ s Magen waren zu hören. Schon lange war es nutzlos geworden, seinen Bauch durch Drücken vom Knurren zu hindern.  
Seine Lippen formten sich zu Wörtern, er wollte etwas sagen, doch ließ es dennoch sein. Solange Kaiba nichts sagte, war es ihm nur recht.

Er halluzinierte.

Kleine, gelbe Flecken erschienen vor seinen Augen. Leicht verschwammen sie, kehrten wieder an anderen Stellen zurück oder blieben vollkommen aus.

Joey schloss die Augen.

Er hasste es, solange seinen Magen unbeschäftigt zu lassen. Das knurren wurde unüberhörbar. Immer noch standen die zwei Kaibabrüder vor Joey. Der ältere, seine Augen kurz auf dem Fenster ruhend, spürte dessen Unbehagen.

Er würde nicht nachgeben. Er musste ihn loswerden.  
Wheeler sollte einfach wieder gehen...

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, hörte er Mokubas Schritte. Der Junge eilte zu Joey, wechselte mit ihm einige für Kaiba unverständliche Worte und rief nach Personal.  
"Mokuba, du widersetzt dich mir?" Enttäuscht verfolgte er die Situation. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ihn Mokuba an.  
"Er bleibt nur solange es gewittert. Du wirst in ja gar nicht sehen." Joey wieder zuwendend, murmelte er etwas in sich hinein.

Kaiba wollte all dem keinen Glauben schenken. Noch einmal sah er zu Joey. Kurz darauf drehte er sich um, seinen Schritt beschleunigend bog er am Ende der Treppe nach rechts und verschwand aus Joey´ s Augen in der Dunkelheit des schwach beleuchteten Ganges.

Joey seufzte leicht.  
Zwar war er froh, dass Kaiba durch seinen Bruder etwas besänftigt wurde und mit Mühe sein Dasein ertrog, doch gefiel es ihm dennoch nicht. Er wollte Kaiba nichts böses, er keifte nur zurück.

Er tat im sogar leid.

Ständig schwafelte er von bester-Duellant-sein, doch im Grunde fehlten ihm Freunde. Ja, Joey war sich sicher, dass er, Seto Kaiba, keinen so schlechten Charakter haben konnte.  
Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als ihm klar wurde, worüber er gerade nachdachte.  
Und eigentlich kannte er ihn so gut, um sagen zu können, dass er nur ein verzogener, reicher Pinkel ist, dessen Charakter von Geld und Arroganz geprägt wurde. Kaiba war nichts weiter als ein verlogener Mensch, der es bestens verstand, sich selbst auf die Schippe zu nehmen.

Und dennoch...

Joey empfand in diesem Moment Reue. Er wünschte sich sogar der Regen möge aufhören, damit er endlich von hier wegkam und seine Gedanken nicht mit ihm verstopfte.  
Das alles tat ihm nicht gut.

Mokuba lächelte.  
Joey erwiderte.

Der Butler, der ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte, erschien wieder und bejahte die Anweisungen, die er von Mokuba erhielt. Mit einem höfflichgelangweilten "Darf ich bitten." hob er Joey´ s Jacke leicht an der Schulternaht an, um ihm das Ausziehen zu erleichtern. Überrascht zog Joey seine Arme aus der Jacke. Er war solchen Luxus nicht gewohnt und hielt es auch für übertrieben. Der Butler nahm die nasse Jacke und verschwand mit ihr in einem Nebenzimmer. Joey´ s Augen verfolgten ihn.  
Leicht schläfrig schloss er sie.  
Das Licht der Halle verschwamm, die Wärme berührte sanft seinen Körper.

"Mokuba. Ich will nichts essen, aber schlafen, das möchte ich."

Etwas verwirrt sah ihn der Junge an.  
Das Knurren verriet eigentlich, was sein Körper wirklich brauchte.

Mokuba musterte ihn.  
Ein hochgewachsener junger Mann, seine blonden Haare fielen ihm demonstrativ ins Gesicht, die Augen halb geöffnet, die Wärme genießend.  
Trotz der Wärme im Raum zitterte er. Sein Pullover war durchnässt. Seine Hände müde am Körper hängend. Wie auf Befehl wischte er sich mit der rechten Hand an der unteren Pulloverseite kalte Regentropfen vom Gesicht.  
"Ein Handtuch wär´ aber auch nicht schlecht." Mokuba stimmte dem zu.  
Joey schien Schlaf wirklich nötig zu haben. Er fragte sich, was mit ihm los war. Von seinem hitzigen Charakter kaum eine Spur geblieben. Weiterhin fiel ihm auf, dass er keine Debatte mit seinem Bruder angefangen hatte, wie sonst üblich auch.

Kurz und knapp,  
Joey hatte sich verändert.  
Wie sehr und warum, das galt es herauszufinden.

Stumm nickte Mokuba. Ein Gedanken beflügelte seine Laune.  
"Aber du hast doch sicher Hunger." Besorgt sah er in seine braunen Augen.  
Einwenig matt, empfand Mokuba.  
Joey´ s Kopfnicken sprach Bänder. Das abgewischte Gesicht, durch die Nässe des Pullovers immer noch feucht geblieben und durch weitere Tropfen benetzt, verneinte sichtlich das Angebot. Mokuba, leicht enttäuscht, lächelte dennoch und machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe, auf der vor einigen Minuten noch Kaiba stand.

"Komm Joey. Du kannst heute in meinem Zimmer bleiben. Das wird schon okay sein. Seto arbeitet sowieso wieder die ganze Nacht durch, es wird ihm nicht auffallen." Joey wollte dagegen etwas sagen, es sei so nicht in Ordnung und das es nicht seine Absicht war, den jüngeren aus seinem Zimmer zu vertreiben, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, war Mokuba bereits auf der letzten Stufe der Treppe.

Joey folgte ihm.  
Immer noch ungewiss, was ihn oben erwarten würde, folgte er willig seinem Beschützer.  
Wie lange würde er brauchen, um wieder in seinen Gedanken bei Menschen zu sein, die er nicht mochte?

Er folgte Mokuba weiterhin. Der Gang erschien ihm viel zu lang, doch möglicherweise war es nur seine Müdigkeit, die alles verzerrte und in die Länge schob.  
Joey hatte sich hier alles anders vorgestellt. Gesehen hatte er nur den Speisraum und einige kleine Räumlichkeiten. Der Stil der Villa passte sich an die späten Jahre der Klassik an. Die Wände waren glatt und strickt, wie man es von der Kaiba Corporation gewohnt war. Hin und wieder waren kleine Einzelheiten bis aufs Detail ausgearbeitet.

Gefiel es Kaiba überhaupt hier zu wohnen?

Und wieder war er bei ihm. Hämisch grinste er, während Mokuba in einen weiteren, dunklen Gang einbog und er ihm folgte. Joey erschien es, als wollte sein Verstand ihm einen Streich spielen. Es war doch natürlich, dass man sich Gedanken über Menschen machte, die in unmittelbaren Nähe waren. Er selbst stimmte diesem Gedanken zu und wusste, er belog sich mal wieder selbst.  
Mokuba öffnete eine Tür.  
"So. Da sind wir. Fühl dich wie Zuhause." Bei den letzen Worten sah Joey ihn skeptisch an. Mokuba lächelte erneut verwegen und verschwand in dem Gang, aus welchem sie gerade eben gekommen waren. Wie konnte er sich hier wie Zuhause fühlen? Hier gab es keine engen Räume, keine Nachbarn, die die Hausordnung missachteten und immer meckerten, wenn sich eine günstige Gelegenheit bot. Hier gab es auch keine Kippen, die zahllos auf den Boden geschmissen wurden, oder Bierdosen, Flaschen, allerlei, das auf dem Boden lag und vor sich hingammelte, da keiner kam und diesem ein Ende setzte. Joey erinnerte sich wieder an seinen Vater.  
Früher räumte er von Zeit zu Zeit alles auf und entsorgte vorbildlich den Müll, doch neues setzte sich in Unmengen wieder an und die Mühe war umsonst gewesen, wie so vieles in seinem Leben.

Ein fröstelndes Gefühl überkam ihn.

Er war hier und sollte froh darüber sein, dass Kaiba, der reiche Pinkel, ihn solange duldete, wie es regnete. Danach kam er sicher aus seinem Versteck gekrochen und schmiss ihn raus. Joey stellte sich die Szene bildlich vor.  
Nur das Kaiba nicht Kaiba war. Eine Kackaarlake tat´ s auch.  
Joey würde ihn einfach zertreten und damit hat sich´ s.

Er lächelte.  
Wenn Probleme nur so einfach aus dem Leben beseitigt werden könnten.

Noch immer stand er vor der geöffneten Tür. Wieder in der Realität, setzte er einen Fuß auf den anderen und trat ins Zimmer. Er schloss vorsichtig die Tür.  
Etwas seltsames lag in der Luft.  
Die Allegorie der Kackaarlacke längst vergessen, trat Joey in die Mitte des Zimmers. Eine leichte Woge gemischt aus Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit überkam ihn. Es war warm, gerade zu heiß. Joey sah sich um. Auch dieses Zimmer war groß und wurde darin umso verstärkt, in dem die Einrichtung minimal gehalten wurde. Vor ihm befand sich ein großes Fenster, die Vorhänge zugezogen.  
Ein schwacher Lichtschein, gelblich und fahl, schien durch eine kleine Öffnung in der Mitte durch die Gardinen. Der Regen peitschte nach wie vor an die Fensterscheiben und er sah nicht danach aus, bald aufhören zu wollen.  
Joey seufzte. Möglicherweise würde er es noch schaffen etwas Ruhe seinem Körper zu gönnen. Er steuert aufs Bett zu. Dieses stand rechts neben dem Fenster, die große Fläche überzogen mit einer Decke lockte einladend seinen Verstand.  
Er setzte sich. Sprang jedoch sofort auf, als ihm einfiel, dass seine Jeans noch vollkommen nass war und er für keinen erdenklichen Schaden aufkommen könnte. Er hätte Mokuba nach einem Bad fragen sollen. In so einer großen Villa wird es wohl mindestens eines geben. Weder Mokuba noch Kaiba rochen ungewaschen.

Im Gegenteil.

Seine empfindliche Nase verspürte einen angenehmen, sanften, geradezu verlockenden Duft, als er vor Kaiba auf der Treppe stand. Joey wunderte sich. Gewöhnlich roch Kaiba nach Parfüm, das ab und an zu stark aufgetragen wurde. Aber keinesfalls unangenehm oder störend.

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich eine Tür. Mokuba trat ein. Hinter ihm derselbe Mann, der Joey zu Beginn die Tür geöffnet hatte und ihm beim Ausziehen der Jacke geholfen hatte. Womöglich, so dachte Joey kurz bei sich, sah er in diesem Augenblick auch aus, wie jemand, de Hilfe nötig hatte. Doch seine Jacke hätte er sich auch selbst ausziehen können.  
Der Blonde fragte sich, ob er ihm beim Ausziehen seiner sämtlichen Klamotten helfen wollte und schwor sich, dass um jeden Preis zu verhindern.  
Erst jetzt erkannte er einen großen Teller in der Hand des Beobachteten. "Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht. Iss einfach und schlaf, wenn du magst." "Gibt's hier ein Bad? Wenigstens ein Klo?"

Mokuba brach in Gelächter aus.  
Mit so einer Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er fasste sich wieder, da Joey das Lachen nicht erwiderte und ernst auf eine Antwort wartete. "Natürlich haben wir hier so was!" Während der Butler den Teller neben das Bett auf einen Tisch stellte und sich dann eiligst zurückzog, zeigte Mokuba auf eine Tür auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers, die Joey gar nicht aufgefallen war.  
"Du kannst auch duschen. Handtücher stehen immer bereit. Ruh dich aus...", etwas leiser sprach er zu ihm, "...ich werde Seto versuchen zu überreden, dass du solange bleiben kannst, wie du magst." Joey merkte einen leisen Anflug von Unsicherheit. Mokuba konnte gegen den Willen seines Bruders nichts ausrichten und wenn dieser strikt dagegen war, so zog er die Sache auch durch. Gegen seine Familie würde Mokuba nichts sagen und einen Streit nicht riskieren, da er nur ihn hatte und alles auf ihn setzte.  
Joey´ s müde Lippen formten ein Lächeln.  
Wie schlecht es ihm auch ging, er wollte immer ein Lächeln übrig haben. Er erinnerte sich an einen Satz, dem er einst diese Einstellung zu verdanken hatte:  
"Ein Tag ohne Lächeln, ist ein verlorener Tag."

Und Joey wollte keinen Tag in seinem Leben verlieren. Er wollte nicht so werden, wie Leute, die ihr Leben sinnlos an sich vorbeiziehen ließen und alles ertrogen, nur um etwas besseres zu sein.

Er wollte nicht so werden...

Sein Magen knurrte.  
"Danke, Alter!" Mokuba wünschte ihm guten Appetit und eine angenehme Nacht und ging ebenfalls. Die Tür fiel zu, die Dunkelheit des Raumes umhüllte seinen Körper. Warum hatte Mokuba eigentlich das Licht nicht angeschaltet? Diese Frage belästigte ihn. Einen Blick jedoch auf den Teller werfend, erschien sie ihm als überflüssig. Er setzte sich wieder aufs Bett, völlig seine nassen Klamotten vergessend und fing zu essen an.

Ohne auch nur die beschmierten Brötchen genau in Augenschein zu nehmen, sie könnten ja vergiftet sein, stopfte er einen nach dem anderen in den Mund, kaute fröhlich und schluckte alles runter. Um besseres Rutschen der Mahlzeit zu erreichen, griff er zu einem Glas mit O-Saft gefüllt, das ebenfalls gebracht wurde.

Mit jedem Bissen gefiel es ihm immer mehr, hier zu sein.

Er hob sich zwei weitere Brötchen auf. Diese wollte er sich nach einer warmen Dusche schmecken lassen. Er stand auf und ging nach der Tür, die ihm von Mokuba gezeigt wurde.  
Ein schwacher Blitz am Horizont blendete den Himmel.  
Durch diesen kurzen Schein des Lichtes fand er erfolgreich dir Tür, betrat das Bad und suchte nach dem Lichtschalter.  
Wie von Geisterhand erhellte sich der Raum.  
Als wenn es nicht genügte,  
dass automatisches Anschalten des Lichtes vorhanden war, erwies sich das Badezimmer als prunkvoll und gleichzeitig angenehm. Wie so vieles in der Villa wurde auch hier mit Dekoration gespart.

Eine große Badewanne befand sich zu seiner Rechten. Dahinter eine Dusche. Handtücher, Waschbecken, Klo, Bodenzeihung und allerlei Duschgel waren vorhanden.

Joey versicherte sich, dass das Badezimmer ab zu schließbar war und drehte den Schlüssel nach links, um nun allein mit sich selbst zu sein.

Enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass das reiche Angebot an Duschgel und Shampoo mit lauter für Kinder typischen Motiven ausgestattet war. Es wunderte ihn nicht, denn schließlich war es hier Mokubas Reich und was konnte er in seinem Alter schon groß mit sportlichem Männergeruch anfangen.  
Erleichtert, seine nassen und schwergewordenen Klamotten endlich los zuwerden, zog er sich aus. Unordentlich legte er sie zusammen und stieg in die Duschkabine. Leicht drehte er den Hahn etwas auf, um das Grad des Wassers zu testen.

Lauwarme Flüssigkeit floss auf seine Hand.  
Er drehte weiter auf.  
Die Minuten verflossen, sein Körper empfang die ihm zugeteilte Wärme. Das pfirsichduftende Duschgel verteilte sich mit rotierenden Bewegungen des Schwammes auf seinem Körper.  
Der Kopf im Nacken liegend, die Augen fiebrig geschlossen, tat er sich einen Gefallen...

Kleiner Schneehagel terrorisierte die Straßen.  
Der heftige Wind schlug unausweichlich gegen Fensterscheiben und draußen parkende Autos. Mit einem Handtuch sich die Haare trockenreibend, stand Joey vor dem großen Fenster neben dem Bett. Er war froh, dass das Gewitter immer noch andauerte. Ein halbes Brötchen im Mund, ein weiteres Handtuch um die Hüfte gebunden, sah er dem Treiben müde zu.

Was er jetzt wohl getan hätte und wo er jetzt wäre, wenn nicht hier?

Sein Blick schweifte ab.  
Nun fiel ihm ein fahler Lichtschein vors Auge. Er hatte diesen bereits gesehen, als er zum ersten mal das Zimmer betrat, doch bis jetzt dem keine Beachtung geschenkt.

Das Gegenüberliegende Fenster war hell erleuchtet.

Durch die Entfernung und durch einige Gebäudeteile fast verdeckt, erkannte Joey dennoch dir Person, die am Schreitisch saß. Kaiba, mit dem Rücken zum Fenster gewandt, blätterte in einigen Dokumenten, schrieb sich wichtige Notizen auf ein neben ihm liegendes Blatt Papier und tippte hin und wieder einiges auf seinem Laptop, das durch etliche Kabel mit anderen Geräten verbunden war.

Joey schreckte zurück.

Er hatte einen recht guten Blick auf ihn, oder eher auf seinen Rücken.  
Sofort wich Joey einige Schritte ins Zimmer zurück, rannte zur Tür und legte hastig den Lichtschalter um.  
Das Licht ging aus.  
Erst jetzt verstand er, warum Mokuba das Licht nicht an zumachen gewagt hat. Genauso wie Joey einen guten Blick auf Kaiba hatte, so konnte dieser problemlos auch ihn sehen. Er atmete hörbar aus und hoffte, Kaiba wäre so in seine Arbeit vertieft, dass er nichts, vor allem ihn nicht, gesehen hatte.

Mokuba hätte mit ihm diese Weißheit teilen sollen.

Vor Schreck hatte er das Handtuch, das das wichtigste verdeckte, auf den Boden direkt am Fenster fallen gelassen.  
Auf keinen Fall konnte er jetzt wieder dahin.  
Er entschied sich wenigstens seine Boxershorts und mittlerweile getrocknete Jeans anzuziehen. Immer noch geschockt über solch eine Aussicht, holte er seine Sachen, zog diese an und schlich zum Fenster, seine Gestalt durch eine Gardine jedoch versteckt.  
Voller Hast aß er sein halbfertiges Brötchen zuende.

Wusste Kaiba, dass er sich in Mokubas Zimmer aufhielt?

Zögernd streckte er seinen Oberkörper zum liegengebliebenen Handtuch. Joey nahm es zu sich und schmiss es aufs Bett. Er wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu.

Seine Blicke glitten langsam über Kaibas Rücken.  
Vollkommen verspannt und konzentriert in seine Arbeit saß er da. Seine Schultern bewegten sich leicht beim Schreiben. Er hatte sich wieder umgezogen. Anstatt des weißen Hemdes trug er einen schwarzen, engen Kragenpullover, das seinen Körperbau betonte.  
Joey, auf dem Boden sitzend, den Kopf leicht zum Fenster wendend, erwischte sich mal wieder selbst dabei, wie seine Gedanken verbotene Zeile anstrebten.

Doch dieses Mall ließ er es zu.  
Anstatt die Gardinen zu zuziehen, sich ins Bett zu legen und zu schlafen, entschied er sich, ihn weiterhin zu beobachten.

Joey fühlte ich leicht überlegen.  
Da saß er nun, der Boden warm und angenehm. Sein Steißbein schmerzte trotzdem, doch ungeachtet dessen, kniff er seine Augen leicht zusammen, um mehr von Kaibas Tun mit zubekommen.  
Möglicherweise würde er etwas machen, dass Joey vielleicht gut gegen ihn abwägen konnte.  
Gierig wartete er nur darauf, dass Kaiba sich am Hintern kratzte, dass sein Laptop aus Überhitzung explodierte und dadurch seine Haare versenkt wurden.

Leicht grinste er.

Er wollte einfach einen Kaiba sehen, der mal nicht alles unter Kontrolle hatte. Der nicht all seine Bewegungen voraus plante. Einen Kaiba, dem menschliche Pannen passierten. Und auch er war schließlich nur ein menschliches Wesen, das Bedürfnisse hatte und diese gerne befriedigte.  
Joey fragte sich, ob er den einmal in seinem Leben etwas verbotenes getan hatte.

Er seufzte.

Der Schmerz im Steißbein wurde intensiver.  
Er stand auf.  
Mit der Zeit wurde es langweilig, dass "UKO" - "Unbekanntes Kaiba Objekt" - zu beobachten. Die einzigsten Lebenszeichen, die er von sich gab, waren die leichten Bewegungen seines Körpers, wenn er schrieb oder er seine Finger durch irgend welche Papiere gleiten ließ.

Ein weiteres Mal durchzog ein greller Blitzt das Firmament.

Joey zog seine Jeans aus, schmiss sie ebenfalls unsorgsam aufs Bett zum Handtuch am Fußende und kroch unter die Decke. Weiches Material umhüllte seinen müden Körper. Er legte sich auf die Seite, zog seine rechte Hand näher an sich und legte sie über die Taille. Seine zweite Hand verschwand unter dem Kissen, in dass er seinen Kopf eingebettet hatte.  
Seine Augen verfolgten den fahlen Lichtschein auf dem Boden vor dem Fenster.

Das heftige rütteln des Windes an den Fensterscheiben und das Donner, das immer stärker wurde, störten ihn nicht. Seine Augen schlossen sich.  
Er wollte schlafen.  
Wollte vergessen...

Das Gewitter nahm zu. Finstere Wolken verhüllten die Stadt.  
Das überdimensionale Donnern riss ihn aus dem Schlaf. Voller Müdigkeit sah er auf. Sein Schreibtisch voller Papiere, über den Bildschirm seines Laptops wanderte langsam das Logo seiner Firma. Mechanisch schaute er auf die alte Standuhr. Der Zeiger bewegte sich auf sechst Uhr morgens zu. Er musste eingeschlafen sein, noch bevor er seine Arbeit zuende bringen konnte.  
Gelähmt durch das ungemütliche Anlehnen auf Unterlagen und Schreibmaterial, sammelte er seine Gedanken. Ein Ringbuch hinterlies Spuren auf seiner linken Hand. Kleine Vertiefungen, entstanden durch den Druck, der durch seinen auf der handliegenden Kopf verursacht wurde.

Es war immer noch dunkel draußen. Das Gewitter würde sicherlich den ganzen Tag andauern und weitere Nächte ungenießbar bereiten.

Kaiba schloss mit einer schnellen Handbewegung denn oberen Teil seines Laptops. Die Klappe fiel zu.  
Um nach einer kühlen Erfrischung und vielen Tassen starken Kaffee sich wieder bei der Arbeit finden zu können, wo er aufgehört hatte, ließ es seinen Schreibtisch so wie er war und stand auf.

Wie jedes Mal nach solchen langen Nächten, spielte sein Rücken nicht mit.  
Die Schmerzen wanderten bis hin zu seinen Schultern. Sein Körper bewegend, verließ er sein Büro. Seine Schritte bewegten sich mit einer täglichen Gewohnheit einen dunklen Gang entlangt, der nur durch ein grelles Aufflackern der Blitze ab und zu erhellt wurde.

Er rieb sich feste den Nacken.  
Die Verspannung saß überall.  
Ein dumpfes Stöhnen, gleich einem schmerzlichen Schrei, entkam seinen Lippen. So fest er konnte, lockerte er seine verspannten Muskeln.  
Es half nichts.  
Er musste wiedereinmal Zeit finden um dieses Problem bei einem seriösen Masseur auszumerzen.

Er erreichte sein Zimmer.  
Trotz der Dunkelheit schloss er die Tür ab. Licht erschien ihm in diesem Augenblick zu hell für seine Augen, die sich immer noch nach Schlaf sehnten. Er wollte duschen und so seine Müdigkeit loswerden.  
Ein seltsames Gefühl ließ seine Gedanken einen anderen Weg nehmen.

Nein.  
Er wollte etwas anderes.

Wie durch einen tierischen Instinkt getrieben, ging er zu einer Schublade. Den Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche rausholend, verspannten er sich erneut. Es war wie ein unüberwindbares Verlangen, dem er, sein Körper, nicht widerstehen konnte. Seine Hände zitterten, als er die Schublade aufschloss.  
Er hatte es wieder nicht geschafft.  
Er konnte es nicht innehalten.  
Er war gefangen.  
In sich selbst.

Jetzt war es wieder zu spät, um "Nein" zu sagen...

Stunden verstrichen.  
Der Regen ließ etwas nach und lockerte die Ansammlung der Gewitterwolken. Gegen neuen Uhr prasselte es schwach an die Fensterscheiben.  
Das düstere Flair verbreitete sich auch an diesem Morgen weiter aus.  
Die Kälte blieb.  
Das Grau und der schwache Regen versetzten Domino in melancholische Müdigkeit.

Joey öffnete seine Augen.  
Herzhaft gähnte er und setzte sich aufrecht aufs Bett. Die Beine auseinander gespreizt, rieb er sich die Augen. Die Trübe veranlagte ihn sich ordentlich zu strecken, wobei er heftig stöhnte.  
Ja, die Nacht in diesem Bett tat ihm gut. Noch einmal genoss er die Wärme und Wohltugend, die ihm die Nacht beschert hatte. Er fühlte sich seit langem richtig gut. Beim nochmaligen Gähnen fielen ihm ordentlich zusammengelegte Sachen auf der anderen Seite des Bettes auf. Wie er feststellte, waren es nicht seine Klamotten. Er zog sie näher zu sich und betrachtete sie.  
Die blaue Jeans, die frisch gewaschen roch, sah seiner ähnlich, jedoch ohne Loch und nicht abgetragen. Das schwarze Langarmshirt roch ebenfalls frisch. Er hob es näher zu seinem Gesicht, bettete seine Nase hinein und genoss die Frische. Der weiße Pullover mit V- Ausschnitt wurde von Joey ebenfalls genau inspiziert.  
Er sah sich um. Von seinen persönlichen Klamotten nichts zu sehen.  
Voller Sehnsucht frische Sachen über seinen Körper zu streifen, zog er sie an.

Ein bisschen unwohl war ihm schon dabei, als er sich fragte, wem diese Sachen gehören mögen und wer sie gebracht hatte.  
Doch er entschied sich, trotz dieser Fragen, sich wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen.

Trug Kaiba diese Klamotten oder nicht, war Joey egal.  
Und eigentlich war er sich ziemlich sicher, das er es tat. Alles saß zwar recht gut, doch etwas zu lang.  
Er schaute sich nach einer Uhr um.  
Auf der Kommode auf der anderen Seite des Bettes stand eine Digitaluhr. Er erkannte nicht, was diese Preis geben sollte, da sie verschoben wurde und nicht in seine Richtung gedreht war.  
Mit eiligen Schritten, da zu seinem Glück nur noch ein reiches Frühstück fehlte, umging er das Bett und nahm sich die Uhr.

Zwölf nach neun.

Joey war sich sicher, er würde erst gegen Mittag aufwachen. Die Uhr zurückstellend, fiel sein Blick auf einen Fotorahmen, den er beim hastigen Nehmen der Uhr auf den Boden geworfen hatte.  
Er hob es auf.  
Neugierig drehte er es um. Überrascht sah er einen jungen Seto Kaiba und dessen Bruder Mokuba.  
Kaiba stand neben seinem Bruder. Er umarmte Mokuba mit seiner linken Hand, die auf dessen Schulter ruhte. Mokuba schlang seine Arme um Kaibas Taille und lachte in die Kamera. Auch Kaiba sah glücklich aus.  
Er lächelte.

Joey gefiel dieses warme Lächeln. Es war nicht hysterisch oder wahnwitzig, wie sonst auch.  
Dieses Lächeln hatte Charakter.

Das Foto erinnerte ihn an seine Schwester und ihn selbst. Er setzte es vorsichtig auf die Kommode und sah es weiter an.  
Guten Mutes und wohlwissend, dass heute ein besserer Tag werden sollte, als sein letzter, machte er sich auf den Weg in den Speiseraum. Nachdem sich Joey zweimal verlaufen hatte und einige Beschäftigte des Hauses nach dem Speiseraum fragte, wurde er fündig.

Vor ihm lag ein langer, breiter Gang. Die Fester zu seiner Linken verrieten eine weitere stürmische Ansammlung von Wolken. Innerhalb weniger Stunden würde es wieder regnen und womöglich auch hageln.  
Am Ende des Ganges befand sich eine massive Tür, die einen Spalt breit offen stand. Joey machte sich auf den Weg.

Der Kaffee war bitter, zu heiß und roch nach verbranntem. Genervt stellte Kaiba ihn auf die Untertasse, sah in Richtung des Bediensteten und sprach nicht ohne einen Anflug von Wut.  
"Bringen Sie mir sofort eine neue Tasse Kaffee. Ich habe doch verständlich darum gebeten, er solle fünf Minuten noch stehen bevor er mir gebracht wird." - "Sehr wohl." Der Mann trat näher, nahm die Tasse mit größter Vorsicht und entfernte sich.

So fing der Morgen erst richtig gut an. Sarkastisch lächelnd schlug er die zwanzigste Seite der aktuellen New York Times auf. Die wenig nach unten gesunkenen Kurse des NASDAQ und DAX vertieften ihn in diese Seite. Zwar waren seine gekauften Aktien davon keinesfalls betroffen, doch würde das bei weiteren Verlusten und Schwanken eintreffen.  
Er hatte einfach keinen Nerv auf solche Probleme.  
Mit seiner Arbeit kam er in letzter Zeit auch kaum voran, obgleich er Tag für Tag neue Tabellen entwarf, an etlichen Prototypen der Kaiba Corporation arbeitete, um diese endlich in Produktion setzten zu können und seine Mitarbeiter musste ebenfalls beschäftigt werden.  
Pläne schwirrte ihm im Kopf herum, für die er keine Zeit zum Verwirklichen fand. Die Behörde wollte den Bau eines neuen Komplexes der Firma nicht genehmigen, was Seto Kaiba sehr erzürnte und er alles daran setzte, um bei seinem in vier Tagen stattfindeten Meeting die Überzeugung auf seiner Seite zu haben.

Alles in allem hob sich das Risiko um das Sechsfache einem Herzinfarkt zu unterliegen, so die Schlagzeilen an diesem Morgen.  
Stress war unerwünscht und keinesfalls gesund, doch wer sollte das alles für ihn erledigen? Im Grunde genommen könnte er Arbeit unter guten Mitarbeitern seiner Firma verteilen, doch wie immer verließ er sich nur auf seine eigenen Fähigkeiten und war davon eisern überzeugt, nur er konnte es zu seiner eigenen Befriedigung erledigen.  
Nur so wie er es wollte und keinesfalls anders.

Auch Mokuba bat in letzter Zeit um mehr Beachtung. Wollte etwas mehr von seinem Bruder, der ohne hin schon selten genug in seiner Nähe war. Erleichtert musste er zugeben, dass er ihn niemals störte. Zwar kam er hin und wieder in sein Büro, doch wagte es nicht einmal zu sprechen, wenn er ihn müde, überarbeitet und konzentriert bei seiner Arbeit vorfand.

Mokuba behauptete, er arbeite zu viel.  
Seine Konkurrenz behauptete, er arbeite zu wenig.

Kaiba blätterte eine Seite weiter. Auch von dieser würde er nicht viel mitbekommen, zwar las er, doch seine Gedanken waren woanders.  
Er musste sich zusammenreißen, mehr arbeiten, weniger schlafen. Er fragte sich sowieso, dann er das letzte Mal mehr als drei Stunden Schlaf gefunden hatte. Er wollte sich einen Vorsprung verschaffen und den gemeinsamen Traum mit Mokuba ein weiteres Mal in die Tat umsetzen.

Er erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem er seinem kleinen Bruder dieses Versprechen gab. Sie spielten im Sandkasten, bauten einen Vergnügungspark aus Tausenden von Sandkörnern. Das war der Anreiz dazu, solche Gebäude auf der ganzen Welt zu erstellen. Damals versprach er Mokuba diesen Gedanken nicht zu vergessen und solche Anlagen auf der ganzen Welt zu bauen.

Er fragte sich aus welchen Motiven er damals so handeln wollte. Wegen seinem Bruder oder auch nur, um Menschen daran zu erfreuen? Heute hingegen tat er es in erster Linie für Geld. Sich selbst konnte er nicht belügen. Mokuba ist ihm wichtig, doch der wahre Grund war das Finanzielle.  
Er spürte in letzter Zeit auch, dass er sich langsam und ungewollt von seinem Bruder entfernte. Es gab Tage, an dem er ihn nicht einmal sah. Allerdings lag es nicht an seiner Arbeit.  
Und nicht, dass er es von sich aus so wollte.  
Sein Körper wurde beherrscht von einer pharmazeutischen Macht, die er nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte.

Sein Kaffee wurde gebracht. Der Zurückgekommene stellte ihn sorgsam auf die Tasse und wünschte nun zum zweiten Mal guten Appetit. Als Gegenleistung murrte Kaiba leise. "Hoffentlich ist er dieses Mal so, wie ich ihn haben will." - "Sie haben meine volle Zusage, Sir." Kaiba nahm erwartungsvoll die Tasse, führte sie zu seinen Lippen und trank.  
Er fühlte, wie warme Flüssigkeit in seine Kehle floss. Der Kaffe wirkte mit jedem Schluck. Zwar ruhte der Schlaf immer noch in seinen Gliedern, doch fühlte er sich besser.  
Er schloss die Augen.  
Die Dunkelheit ließ ihn für weinige Sekunden vergessen, welch höllische Kopfschmerzen er ertrug.

Er fühlte die Abhängigkeit ein weiteres Mal.

Dumpfe Schritte ließen ihn seine Augen öffnen. Er drehte seinen Kopf überrascht zur Tür.  
Konnte Mokuba an einem Sonntagmorgen schon so früh wach sein?

Völlig ertappt, als wenn er etwas unsittliches tat, wenn er seinen Kaffe genoss, fühlte er Joey´ s Augen auf sich ruhen. Der junge Mann kam immer näher auf ihn zu.  
"Du bist immer noch hier, Wheeler?" - "Wie du siehst, regnet es immer noch." - "Verschwinde! Ich habe bereits zuviel für dich getan. Du kannst froh sein, dass..." - "Halt doch endlich deine Klappe, Kaiba!" - "Wheeler! Du bist hier in meinem Haus und ich..." - "Ja, ja. Leck mich am Arsch. Ich werde erst Frühstücken und dann gehe ich! Zufrieden!"

Kaiba musterte ihn genau. Er sah ihn schnell atmen und verstand, dass dieser keine Antwort brauchte. Es gefiel ihm nicht, von ihm so angeschrieen zu werden.  
Kaiba war in der tat mit Joey´ s eigenem Rausschmiss zufrieden. Nun musste er ihn nur noch wenige Stunden, sofern er vorhatte solange zu essen, dulden und er wäre ihn los. Und schließlich hatte er selbst keinen großen Appetit.

Sein Omelett, welches er bestellt hatte, lag lustlos und beinah komplett auf seinem Teller samt Beilage. Er wollte lediglich die Zeitung durchblättern, interessante Artikel überfliegen und seinen Kaffee trinken, der ihn für seine Arbeit wachrütteln sollte. Obgleich er sich nach so einer Nacht nicht zum Arbeiten fit genug fühlte.

Wie sonst auch, zwang er sich einfach.

Joey setzt sich vier Stühle weg von Kaiba. Der große Tisch, der fast die Länge des Raumes einnahm, stand vollkommen leer. Überrascht bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Kaiba zu dem Bedienstete, der in einer Ecke auf Anweisungen wartete, ansah und leicht seinen Kopf in Joey´ s Richtung wand.

Der Mann verstand und ging auf Joey zu.

Panik stieg in Joey auf. Wollte er ihn jetzt rausschmeißen? Wollte er ihm noch nicht einmal ein nettes, kleines, feines Frühstück als Henkersmahlzeit gewähren?

Doch anstatt Joey zu packen und ihn in die Kälte zu zerren, blieb der Mann neben ihm stehen und fragte, was er denn gerne frühstücken möchte. Völlig geplättet schaute er auf Kaiba. Dieser hatte sich wieder seiner Zeitung zugewandt.

"Bring mir einfach von allem etwas!" Voller Vorfreude lächelte Joey den Mann an. Dieser verstand nicht und sah zu seinem Arbeitgeber. "Bringen Sie ihm einfach irgendwelche Reste." Unzufrieden schaute Seto Kaiba von seiner Zeitung auf.  
Der Bedienstete verschwand erneut hinter der Tür.  
Joey wollte sich wieder über Kaibas Worte aufregen, ließ es dennoch sein. Stattdessen entschied er sich zu schmollen.

Beide mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, sagte keiner ein Wort.

Joey wunderte sich über den immer noch anhaltenden Regen. Zwar ließ er langsam nach, doch der Himmel wollte sich einfach nicht lichten lassen. Es schien ihm als würden Stunden vergehen.  
Er hatte Hunger und wollte hier weg.  
Weg von Kaiba und seinen widerwärtigen Launen.

Joey fragte sich, wie lange er wohl noch gearbeitet hatte.  
Er riskierte einen Blick.  
Der überspannte Gesichtsausdruck verriet eine lange, arbeitsreiche Nacht.

Joey hatte es satt immer nur dazusitzen und zu warten. In der Hoffnung Kaiba würde endlich seine Zeitung zusammenfalten und etwas anderes tun.  
Zum Beispielt verschwinden.  
Aber seit wann dachte er so? Kaiba hatte ihn schon von Anfang an an der kurzen Leine. Seit dem er ihn kennt ist er ein Arschloch gewesen. Sagt nicht viel, bildet sich etwas auf seinen Titel ein und behandelt Joey wie einen räudigen Köter. Mit der Zeit fragte er sich, ob Kaiba einfach nur ohne ein bisschen Streit nicht leben konnte.

Würde er sich anders verhalten, wenn Joey eine nette Geste für ihn offen hätte?

Seine Gedanken wurden durch das Eintreten des Personals unterbrochen. Er sah zu, wie ihm köstliche Speisen auf den Tisch gestellt wurde. Auch er bekam ein Omelett. Es duftete köstlich, warm und appetitlich. Joey nahm die dazugelegte Gabel und futterte los. Das Gemüse als Beilage ließ er ebenfalls nicht aus.  
Es schmeckte ihm so gut, dass er sich wünschte, niemals damit aufhören zu müssen.

Noch nicht ganz runtergeschluckt, bat er den Mann, ihm noch eines zu bringen. Angewidert bejahte er und verschwand erneut. Auch Kaiba schaute auf, als er Joey´ s Manieren bemerkte. Leicht verzog er seine Augenbrauen, seine Lippen formten ein "Hmpf". Joey beachtete ihn nicht. Den Brei in seinem Mund runterschluckend, griff er zum Glas, das mit Saft gefüllt war.  
Er war froh, dass er keinen Kaffee bekommen hatte.  
Den Rand des Glases setzte er an seinen Lippen. Leicht öffnete er den Mund und ließ die Flüssigkeit runterlaufen. Seine Augen glitten dabei zu Kaiba, der die Zeitung leicht auf den Tisch neigte und, Joey nicht bemerkend, nach einem Apfel griff, das im Obstkorb vor ihm lag. Leicht mit seinen Finger umschloss er das Obst. In seinem Tun gestoppt, spürte er Joey´ s Blicke und sah in an.  
Joey´ s Augen haben sich enorm geweitet, in seinem Gesicht stand blankes Entsetzten. Erst jetzt begriff Kaiba. Nicht dem Apfel galt sein Blick, sondern seiner Hand.

Sie zitterte heftig.

Selbst nicht begreifend, was los war, zog er seine Hand schnell an sich und legte sie auf seinen Schoß.  
Seine Blicke galten nun Joey.  
Er sah ihn immer noch an.

Kaum hörbar keuchte der Blonde. "Kaiba..." "Halt deinen Mund!"

Joey schreckte leicht zusammen. Kaibas Stimme hatte sich zu schnell gehoben, Joey setzte das Glas von seinem Mund ab und stand auf. Er wusste es nun.

Kaibas Verhalten und vor allem das Zittern verrieten es.  
Joey kannte das alles.  
Er wuchs auf der Straße damit auf, sah, wie Menschenseelen daran brachen. Er selbst war nie davon betroffen, trotz Umgang mit falschen Freunden blieb er sich selbst treu.

Wie gelähmt sah er den wütenden Blick Kaibas. Wie eine Schlange, die kurz davor stand, ihr tödliches Gift in die Venen zu spritzen.

"Warum? WARUM NIMMST DU DROGEN?"

"Halt deinen Mund, Welpe, was verstehst du davon...!" Joey riss seine Augen weiter auf. Er wusste es besser als der Konsument.  
"Hör auf mich anzuschreien! Mich zu beleidigen! Ich dachte du hättest mehr Anstand. Jetzt weiß ich auch, was du von diesem alten Mann im Uhrengeschäft wolltest!"

Kaiba lächelte zum Erstaunen von Joey. Er schien einfach nicht zu begreifen, dass das alles kein Spiel mehr war.  
Joey hielt ihn immer für einen starken Charakter. Arrogant und dennoch mit genug Anstand, um von so was die Finger zu lassen.

Joey drehte sich der Magen um.  
Wie konnte Kaiba es zulassen, sich eigenst so schwach zu machen?

Joey suchte gestern Nacht nach einer menschlichen Schwäche in ihm. Jetzt wünschte er sich, sie niemals gefunden zu haben...

Schon lange aufgestanden, musterte er Kaiba erneut. Auch dieser stand auf, streckte seine Hand aus und zeigte auf die Tür, durch die Joey soeben gekommen war. Angewidert brüllte er Joey an. "Verschwinde aus meinen Augen! Verlasse diese Villa!" Joey´ s Geduldsfaden riss.  
Er wollte weder hier spionieren noch Kaibas Hass auf ihn vertiefen. Ständig dachte er darüber nach, dass er privat nicht so ein kaltherziger Mensch sein kann.  
Er hatte sich so darauf verlassen.  
Er wünschte es sich, seit langem.  
Es gab Momente in denen Joey sich selbst zu geben musste, das ihn Seto Kaiba faszinierte.

Seine rechte Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust. Leichtes Zittern überkam ihn. Er ging mit langsamen Schritte auf Kaiba zu, fixiert in seine saphirblauen Augen.  
Er hörte Kaibas Brüllen nicht mehr. Seine Schreie gingen ins Leere. Joey spannte all seine Muskeln im Körper, rannte noch einige Schritte, bevor er ausholte. Sekundenlang starrte er auf sein Gesicht. Kaiba war sichtlich überrascht über diesen Zug von ihm.

Es blieb keine Zeit, etwas zu sagen.  
Keine Zeit um auszuweichen.

Joey legte all seine Kraft in die Faust, und schnellte vor. Seine Faust rammte sich in seine Wange. Nur wenige Sekunden später, spürte er das Fleisch nachgeben, spürte seine Knochen. Durch die enorme Beschleunigung und Joey´ s Kraft, drehte sich Kaibas Kopf nach links.  
"DU IDIOT! DU VERSTEHST NICHT, DASS DU DA NIE WIEDER RAUSKOMMST!" Kaibas Körper gab nach. Er flog mit dem Rücken zuerst gegen den Stuhl und prallte am Tisch ab. Sein benommener Körper sank zu Boden.

"JOEY?"

Der angesprochene drehte sich überrascht um.  
Mokuba starrte entsetzt abwechselnd zu seinem Bruder und Joey. In seinem Blick lag etwas unverständliches. Joey begriff, was er getan hatte. Schnell richtete er seine Augen erneut auf den immer noch liegenden Kaiba. Dieser hatte sich unter Schmerzen und keuchen mit seiner linken Hand abgestützt. Leicht glitten seine Hände zu seinem Gesicht.

Er blutete.

Seine Nase war leicht geschwollen und voller Blut. Auch Joey bemerkte kalte Flüssigkeit auf seiner Haut. Er starrte zu seiner Hand, die sich immer noch ballte. Kaibas rotes Blut klebte auf seinem Handrücken.

Mokuba schrie und rannte zu seinem Bruder. Er wollte ihm helfen. Geschockt kniete er sich zu ihm und erkundigte sich nach dem Verletzten. Doch anstatt auf eine Antwort zu warten, blickte er unter Tränen zu Joey.  
"Warum hast du das getan?" Er schluchzte.  
Man sah, das der Junge nichts von alledem verstand. Durch diese übertriebenen Sorgen, wie es Joey schien, und dem emotionalen Verhalten, begriff er, dass Kaiba wohl nicht all zu oft oder auch gar nicht geschlagen wurde.

Warum sollte er auch?  
Die meisten Leute, die Umgang mit ihm hatten, waren intelligent genug, um einen Skandal zu vermeiden.

Nur er, Joey Wheeler, hat sich von seinen Gefühlen leiten lassen.

Kaiba keuchte. Joey wusste, dass er sich nicht sonderlich wehgetan haben konnte, trotz der geplatzten Arterie.  
Er sollte befriedigt sein, Kaiba verletzt zu seinen Füßen zu sehen. Sein Gesicht von Blut verschmiert, die Augen zusammengekniffen, versuchter er aufzustehen. Doch Joey fühlte, wie sein Körper nachgab.

Er konnte nicht mehr hier bleiben.  
Und von Mokuba würde er jetzt auch keinen Schutz mehr erwarten.

Es tat ihm weh.  
Er hasste sich selbst, so zu sein, wie er war.  
Er wollte sich mit diesen Gefühlen nicht auseinandersetzen. Noch einen einzigen Blick auf Kaiba werfend, rannte er los. Schmiss einige Stühle zur Seite, rannte den Gang entlang bis hin zur Eingangshalle.  
Joey riss die schwere Tür auf und verschwand im immer stärkerwerdenden Regen. 


	3. Kaibas paintful awake

Kaibas painful awake

Die Wolken zogen sich zusammen. Der graue Himmel verdunkelte das Licht der Sonnenstrahlen, die hin und wieder einen Blick auf die Erde warfen und umhüllte alles in finstere Dunkelheit. Mittagswolken fingen an, ihre Arbeit fortzusetzen, die sie am Abend zuvor beendetet hatten. Es regnete wieder.

Das laute Knallen, mit welchem Joey Wheeler die Villa Kaibas verließ, hallte in den finsteren Gängen wider.  
Immer noch am Boden liegend, sah Kaiba auf seine Hand, mit der er Sekunden zuvor seine Nase leicht berührte. Mit einem gedämpften Stöhnen öffnete er seinen Mund. Die Dunkelheit, die sich so unmerklich angeschlichen hatte, hinderte ihn daran, klar zu denken.  
Er fühlte, das im Grunde nur Blut an seinen zitternden Fingern kleben konnte, doch diese Klarheit war ihm in diesem Moment nicht gegeben.  
Das Rufen nach Hilfe von seinem kleinen Bruder nahm er nicht mehr wahr. Mokubas besorgte Blicke ruhten nicht mehr auf ihm.

Durch die Dunkelheit zögerte Kaiba nicht lange.  
Leicht löste er seine Zähne voneinander, um seiner Zunge freie Bahn zu schaffen. Sanft berührte er mit der Spitze die dunkle Flüssigkeit, die sich durch den Geschmack von Eisen als Blut identifizieren ließ.

Sein Blut.

Natürlich wusste Kaiba, dass nur eines an seinen Fingern kleben konnte. Und dennoch hatte er diese Bestätigung gebraucht.  
Mit jeder Minute, die er hier liegend verbrachte, fühlte er den Verrat seines Körpers immer mehr.

Eine warme, zärtliche Hand berührte ihn am Arm. "Seto! Ich habe einen Arzt gerufen!" Tränen lagen in seinen Augen, Verzweiflung und Angst in seinen Worten. Leicht zog Mokuba an ihm, half ihm, sich auf die Beine zu stellen.  
Kaiba wusste, sein Bruder meinte es nur gut, doch stieß er seine helfende Hand blitzartig von sich weg.  
Unter den verstörten Blicken Mokubas stand er auf.

Joey´ s Schlag hatte Kaiba nicht nur überrascht, er hatte ihn auch gewaltig unterschätzt. Der blauäugige verfluchte sich selbst, nicht ausgewichen zu sein. Verfluchte sich selbst, keinen gestählten Körper für solche Angriffe zu haben. Doch er wusste, dass es das erste und letzte mal war, in der Joey Wheeler so eine Gelegenheit erhalten würde.  
Er würde dafür büßen müssen.  
Bei all den mordlustigen Gedanken, die Kaiba erreichten, und die er hauptsächlich seinem Stiefvater Gozaburo zu verdanken hatte, machte sich dennoch kein Lächeln auf seinen aufgerissenen Lippen breit.

Wieder hatte Kaiba ein Problem mehr um das er sich kümmern musste.

Er strauchelte etwas, schnell fasste er sich wieder, da er nicht wollte, dass Mokuba ihm half. Er wollte nicht, dass er ihn berührte, wollte nicht, dass er es erkannte. Wollte genau das verhindern, was ihm bei Joey so misslang.  
Es stand ihm fern, seinem Bruder solchen Kummer zu bereiten.  
Er wollte allein damit fertig werden, genauso wie mit anderen Problemen, die er bereits in seiner Vergangenheit gemeistert hatte.

Besorgt schaute ihm Mokuba zu, wie er sich am Tisch hielt und seinen Gedanken nachjagte. Sein melancholischer Blick ruhte in der Leere des Raumes.  
"Es tut mir so leid, Seto! Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann... -" Eine Handbewegung von Kaiba brachte ihn zum Schweigen.  
Wieder rannen Tränen seine geröteten Wangen runter. Er sah verzweifelt zu, wie sein Bruder sich langsam in Bewegung setzte. "Aber... Bruder! Der Arzt wird sicher gleich hier sein!" Er hob seine Stimme, da er befürchtete, Kaiba würde ihn nicht hören.  
Auch er setzte seinen Körper nun in Bewegung.  
Nach einigen Schritten blieb er wie erstarrt stehen. Kaiba hatte sich umgedreht, seine Hände zitterten heftig, die Nase mit Blut bedeckt, der Blick steif und ernst.  
"Ich will jetzt allein sein. Ich brauche keinen Arzt." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im düsteren Gang, die Tür blieb weiterhin offen.

Zurückgelassen, halb im Dunkeln, blieb Mokuba stehen. Die Welt nahm für ihn andere Gesichter an, die er nicht kannte.  
Warme Tränen kullerten unwillkürlich seine Wangen runter. Bewegungslos starrte er auf die Tür, in der soeben sein Bruder verschwand, den er zu verstehen versuchte. Nur noch leises Schluchzen zeriss die Stille der Dunkelheit unter dem schnellen Regen, der an den Fenstern nagte, aus seinem tiefen Schlaf.

Kaiba, wieder in Besitz seiner vollen Kräfte, bewegte sich auf sein Zimmer zu. Der dunkle Gang, der wie so viele andere nicht beleuchtet wurde, erstreckte sich in gähnender Länge.  
Eine Tür glich der anderen.  
Schon fast wie mechanisch folgte der junge Mann dem schwachen Ruf, der fern aus seinem Zimmer drang.  
Er spürte es wieder, doch noch war es nicht an der Zeit. Sofern er den Trieb, den diese Drogen in ihm wachriefen, unterdrücken konnte, würde er nichts unternehmen. Nur wenn es wirklich sein musste und seine Konzentration vollkommen dem nächsten Schuss galt, würde er sich diesen "gönnen".

Mit jedem einzelnen Schritt, den er tat, merke er, wie er sich selbst belog.

In diesem Gang ruhte sein Zimmer, in der darauffolgenden Etage sein Büro, in dem er jetzt eigentlich sitzen wollte. Auch die Arbeit rief ihn, die kein Ende zu nehmen schien.  
Vor einer massiven Holztür blieb er abrupt stehen.  
Die Unreinheit in seinem Geicht fing an, an seinen Nerven zu nagen. Er fühlte, wie eine unbändige Wut in ihm aufstieg. Joey würde für alles bezahlen, für das Blut, das er verlor, für die Unannehmlichkeiten, die Kaiba durch ihn zu erfahren glaubte und letztendlich dafür, dass der Blonde seine Zeit stahl, die er so dringend brauchte.

Vollkommen in seinen Gedanken versunken und erst durch einen grellen Blitz und dem darauffolgenden Donnern in die Realität gebracht, stellte Kaiba fest, dass er sich bereits in seinem Zimmer befand. Sein erstes Interesse galt dem Blut, das zu trocknen anfing.  
Eilig erreichte er das Badezimmer und ließ das Wasser der Dusche laufen. Ungeduldig zog er seinen schwarzen Kragenpullover aus.

Wollte dieses Blut mit heißem Wasser wegspülen, hoffte auch die Erniedrigung, durch Joey in seiner Sucht erkannt, so ebenfalls verschwindet.  
Wieder fühlte er das Zittern seiner Hände.  
Es breitete sich wie eine krankhafte Einbildung an seinem Körper aus.

Mit schnellen Handgriffen zog er sich das Paar Socken aus, schnallte seinen Gürtel mit den Initialen der Kaiba Corporation ab und legte auch seine Hose sowie auch die Retro- Pants neben die anderen Klamotten. Lustlos ließ er alles auf dem Boden liegen und stieg in die Duschkabine, von der er hoffte, eine kleine Ablenkung von der Welt und somit auch von dem pharmazeutischen Verlangen erhalten zu können.

Das lauwarme Wasser, das seinen Körper langsam einnahm, gefiel ihm. Er sah auf seine Hände, das Zittern unterdrückend und hoffend, nach der Dusche einfach aus dem Zimmer gehen zu können und mit der Arbeit endlich zu beginnen.  
Nur noch eingerissene Lippen und kleine Narben, die sein Körper durch den Zusammenstoß mit Stuhl und Tisch erfahren musste, erinnerten an Joey Wheelers aggressive Aktion.  
Das Blut floss allmählich in den Abfluss, verschwand für immer in der Tiefe.

Nachdem er wohltuendes Duschgel auf seiner Haut verteilte, und dieses dann eilig abwusch, stieg er aus der Duschkabine. Schnell trocknete er sich ab.

Mit jeder Minute stieg die Sehnsucht in ihm.

Er streifte sich wieder seine Kleider über den Körper, seine Hände zitterten. Zwar fühlte er sich nach der Dusche besser, doch die Stimmen, die leise in seinem Verstand hauchten, erreichten ihn nicht mehr mit dem sonst monotonem Geflüster.

Nun fühlte er die Gier danach.

Unter Druck zog er sich fertig an.  
Gezielt öffnete er die Tür und betrat das dunkle Zimmer, das ab und zu vom hellen Aufflackern eines Blitzes erleuchtet wurde. Sein Körper bewegte sich zielsicher auf die Kommode neben seinem Bett zu. Beim Gehen griff er nach dem Schlüssel in seiner Hosentasche, den er irgendwann wegwerfen wollte, es aber trotzdem noch nie geschafft hatte. Knapp vor der Kommode fiel er im runter.  
Seine Hände fingen wieder an ungewollt zu zittern.  
Ganz leicht zunächst und dennoch stark genug, um seine Nervosität zu verstärken.

Kaiba fühlte sich gefangen, wollte hier weg, wünschte sich alles zu vergessen.

Durch die Abhängigkeit angetrieben, hob er den Schlüssel vom Boden und schloss die erste Schublade von unten auf.  
Ungeduldig kramte er, um schnell das gesuchte zu finden.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er es spürte.  
Ordentlich in einem transparenten Säckchen gehüllt.

Wiedereinmal verlor er den Kampf gegen seinen Körper.  
Wiedereinmal und sicherlich nicht das letzte.

Nur noch einige Minuten, sein Körper und all seine Sinne konzentrierten sich nur noch auf den Schuss, den er sich setzten würde.

Tief atmete er das "weiße Glück" ein.  
Spürte die Wirkung sich ausbreiten.

Sein Verstand blockte die Hintergrundgeräusche ab, nichts nahm er mehr war, außer der traumähnlichen Entspanntheit,  
die ihn beflügelte...

Das Gewitter breitete sich aus.  
Keine Gasse, keine Straße blieb von den stürmischen Winden und dem Hagel verschont.  
Es war bereits Abend, als Seto Kaiba seine Besinnung fand. Langsam und unter Kopfschmerzen öffnete er seine Augen. Noch immer befand er sich in seinem Zimmer, die Dunkelheit, durch das Gewitter umso mehr bestärkt, hüllte alles in einen finsteren Schleier.  
Seine Hände ruhten auf der Kante seines Bettes. Die Wärme des beheizten Bodens tat seinem kalten Körper einen Gefallen, seine Augen schlossen sich, als er das bisschen weißes Pulver auf der Kommode erblickte, was vom letzten Male übrig gebliebnen war.  
Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer an.  
Er hoffte, dieses unangenehme Gefühl würde vergehen, doch stattdessen nahm es zu, als er sich aufstellte und ein weiteres Mal auf das Pulver starrte.

Nach der Einnahme und dem etwas unbeholfenem Aufwachen fragte sich Kaiba immer wieder, warum er es tat.  
Doch dann stieg für einige Sekunden wieder dieses Gefühl in ihm hoch. Bei all seinem Wissen, welches er sich unter der strengen Hand Gozaburos angeeignet hatte, wusste er dennoch nicht, wie er sich selbst dieses Hoch erklären konnte.

Kaiba wusste, dass sich sein Stoffwechsel bereits der Droge angepasst hatte. Auch wenn er es wollte, und hin und wieder gab es solche Momente, dann wäre es unmöglich gewesen, sich davon loszureißen.  
Außerdem, überlegte er still vor sich hin, immer noch auf das Pulver starrend, genoss er dieses Gefühl.

Er brauchte es.

Etwas langsam nahm er die leere, transparente Tüte, sammelte das schneeweiße Pulver auf seine linke Handfläche, legte es sorgfältig wieder in das Säckchen und ließ es in der letzten Schublade verschwinden. Hastig nahm er die Uhr auf der Kommode, die er seit einigen Tagen dort hat liegen lassen. Enttäuscht legte er es sich ums Handgelenk und befestigte das Band aus überschichtetem Titan mit einem leisen Klicklaut.

Ungewollt hatte er den ganzen Tag verloren.

Soweit wollte er es nicht kommen lassen. Wieder dachte er an Joey und schob ihm jegliche Schuld zu.  
Unter leisem Keuchen und immer noch etwas müde verließ er sein Zimmer, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass sein Äußeres vorzeigbar war.

Seine Schritte führten ihn ins Büro.

Er spürte, dass er Hunger bekam, doch konnte sich darauf jetzt nicht einlassen.  
Die Nacht würde er brauchen, jede Minute davon, um den verlorenen Tag einzuholen. Das Meeting mit wichtigen Persönlichkeiten des Staates, die ihm die Zusage eines neuen Komplexes geben sollten, mussten vollkommen von der Richtigkeit seines Unternehmens überzeugt werden.  
Der Plan dafür schwirrte ihm im Kopf herum, doch nun galt es, diesen perfekt umzusetzen.

Kaiba seufzte leise.

Nicht nur diese Nacht würde er dafür brauchen.  
Die Zeit rann ihm davon, es blieb kaum mehr Zeit sich zu entspannen, zu essen oder für seinen Bruder Mokuba dazusein. Vielleicht blieb ihm auch gar keine Zeit, um sich an Joey Wheeler zu rächen.  
Der überfüllte Schreibtisch mit Papieren und Dokumenten bestätigte diesen Gedanken.  
Doch was ihm seine Zeit am meisten nahm, waren Drogen und somit die Sucht, die damit verbunden war, die er immer öfters befriedigte und die seinen Verstand vollkommen benebelte.

Sein Körper kam ohne die tägliche Aufnahme von Kokain nicht mehr zurecht.  
Kaiba fühlte sich gezwungen, so, als fehlte ihm etwas.  
Er fühlte selbst wie sein Wille daran bracht.

Er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und blätterte in einigen Dokumenten, seine Gedanken immer noch abschweifend.

Seit einigen Tagen hatte er versucht, fern davon zu bleiben. Er arbeitete kontinuierlich, um nicht daran zu denken. Doch er hatte den Teufelskreis, in den er da geraten ist, gewaltig unterschätzt.

Nein, davon würde er nie wieder loskommen...

Sein Blick schweifte etwas gequält über den Berg von Papieren und technischen Geräten, ohne welche seine Arbeit nicht vorankam. Wie ungern er es auch zugab und sich in dieser Sache selbst belog, er war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Zwar sah man es ihm äußerlich nicht an, doch seine Seele verblasste mit jedem Tag immer mehr in der Dunkelheit seines Selbst und seiner Vergangenheit.

Mit einem schwachen Blitz in der Ferne, welches von einem Donnern und starkem Wind begleitet wurde, entschied sich Kaiba, diese Gedanken fallen zu lassen. Minuten verstrichen und er hatte noch nichts getan, um selbst mit sich zufrieden zu sein.  
Es lohnte sich nicht, weiterhin diesen Gedanken zu folgen.  
Mit einer Handbewegung, welche die Klappe des Laptops öffnete und dieser mit einem angenehmen Brummen das Betriebssystem überprüfte, versprach Kaiba sich selbst, dass er erneut versuchen würde, auf Entzug zu gehen.

Er würde es allein schaffen, es wäre einfach lächerlich, wenn er sich solchen Problemen beugen würde und einfach aufgab.  
Es war sonst auch nicht sein Stil und wäre er wohl durch eine andere Einstellung nie so weit gekommen.

Schnelles Bedienen der Tastatur durchbrach die Stille, die nur noch durch das Peitschen des Windes an den Fenstern übertönt wurde.  
Wolken überraschten erneut mit einer Ladung Schnee, die die Stadt bedeckte und das Weiß durch grelle Blitze erstrahlen ließ, die in der Ferne aufflackerten.  
Die leichten Schneeflocken schmolzen nach kurzen Zeit und vermischten sich mit Wasser und Erde zu schlammigen Gehwegen.  
Nur noch mehr erschien Domino verregneter als es ohnehin schon war und senkte jegliche positive Stimmung der Bewohner ins Tiefe.

Sanfte Schneeflocken, die langsam auf die Erde fielen und die Stadt für wenige Stunden mit weißer Pracht bedeckten, wurden allmählich durch gleichmäßigen Regen abgelöst. Ein weiteres Gewitter bereitete sich auf seinen Auftritt vor. Leicht zuckten Blitze am Firmament und mit jedem deutlichen Grollen rückten sie näher und näher heran.

Seto Kaiba sah auf seine Armbanduhr, die er sich vor etlichen Stunden um sein Gelenk gebunden hatte.

Der neonbeschichtete Zeiger ruhte auf der vierten Ziffer.

Langsam wich sein Blick von der Uhr zurück zum Bildschirm des Laptops. Seine müden Augen schlossen sich für wenige Momente, seine Hände legten sich auf das Gesicht, so, als könnte er den fehlenden Schlaf damit nachholen. Schon seit Tagen saß er an diesem Bericht und nun, nur noch einige Zeilen und unnötige Worthülsen, würde Kaiba endlich damit fertig.  
Durch diesen Gedanken angetrieben, richtete er seinen Körper auf. Sein Rücken dankte ihm durch ein leises Knacken in der Wirbelsäule.  
Seinen Oberkörper leicht nach vorne gebeugt, legten sich seine Finger wieder auf die schwarze Tastatur und tippten weiter die noch fehlenden Sätze.

Das Wetter beruhigte sich zum Anfang des neuen Tages, die temperamentvolle Laune des Windes legte sich und nur noch das Rauschen der losen Blätter auf dem Boden verrieten die Stille und Einsamkeit der Nacht, die bald der Tag ablösen sollte.

Kaiba, seine Augen starr auf den Bildschirm gerichtet, überforderte seinen bislang immer noch müden Körper, der sich durch langanhaltende Schmerzen im Rücken und Armen bemerkbar machte. Der Jungunternehmer war es gewohnt, seinen Körper diese Strapazen zuzumuten und achtete kaum mehr auf das Stechen in seinen Beinen, die nach Bewegung verlangten.

Schon bald vernahm er das leise Geräusch des Papiers, welches durch den Drucker Farbe bekam.  
Ein kaum bemerkbares Grinsen überzog seine Lippen.  
Kaiba schloss die Augen ein weiteres Mal, die Dunkelheit und Ruhe, die er dadurch empfand, gefielen ihm.  
Mit einem Blick auf den Drucker, der noch immer nicht fertig war, entschied sich der junge Mann zu einer Pause.

Er wollte nicht schlafen, doch sein Körper verlangte es.

Nur schwer nahm er seine Umgebung war, seine Augen brannten und die Konzentration ließ von Stunden zu Stunde nach.

Wieder warf er einen Blick auf das Papier, das gemächlich auf die Ablage des Druckers fiel.

Kaiba stand auf.  
Der Stuhl ächzte unter der Erleichterung des Gewichtes.  
Ohne zu zögern verließ er sein Büro und lief durch etliche Gänge, bist er sein Zimmer erreichte.  
Vollkommen erschöpft zog er seine Bekleidung aus und streifte sich stattdessen ein Hemd aus Satin über seinen Oberkörper.  
Langsam knöpfte er es zu.

Der Regen klopfte leicht am Fenster und wurde unter Kaibas müden Blicken immer leiser, bist er vollkommen verschwand und nur den schwarzen Himmel und Kaibas schlafenden Körper im Bett zurück ließ.

Der neue Tag lockte mit Sonnenstrahlen und viel versprechenden Wetterberichten nach draußen. Zwar zogen graue Wolken immer noch am Himmel vorbei, doch lösten sich diese an einigen Stellen vollkommen auf und ließen die Sonne durchdringen.

Das schwere Gebäude erstrahlte freundlich im Sonnenlicht. Angenehm wehte der Wind und ließ die Bäume im Vorgarten flüstern.  
Die großen Fenster der Villa "Kaiba" ließen das warme Licht durchdringen und sich über dem Boden verteilen.  
Die Gesänge der Vögel, die ihre Laune im Einklang des warmen Morgens stimmten, drangen in das halb durch Vorhänge verdeckte Fenster.  
Ungestört dessen, atmete die schlafende Person kaum hörbar regelmäßig ein und aus, die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten den unter der Decke befindlichen Körper.  
Durch die ansteigende Wärme langsam die saphirblauen Augen öffnend, besann sich Seto Kaiba seiner Umgebung.  
Langsam zog er seine Beine weiter an sich um der Wärme zu entkommen, die weiter im Zimmer anstieg und unter der Decke unerträglich wurde.  
Kaiba drehte sich mit dem Gesicht vom Fenster ab und somit der Sonne, die in ihrer Fröhlichkeit durch lautes Zwitschern der Vögel verstärkt wurde.

Ohne genau zu wissen, was er tat, schloss er wieder seine Augen.  
Das alles erschien ihm fremd.  
Seit langem konnte er sich unnötiges Faulenzen im Bett nicht leisten und in seiner Situation schon gar nicht.  
Er erinnerte sich wieder an seinen Bericht, den er jetzt fertig hatte. Trotz dieser Erleichterung, eine Tätigkeit weniger zu haben, fühlte er sich nicht wohler in seiner Haut.

Kaiba setzte sich an den Rand seines Bettes und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.  
Sich selbst antreibend endlich aufzustehen, zu duschen, sich anzuziehen und dann wieder an die unfertigen Projekte zu gehen, von denen es noch massig gab, fühlte er die Leere in seinem Magen.  
Er verfluchte sich, dieses unkontrollierbare Verlangen des Körpers nicht beherrschen zu können.  
Zum Essen fand er kaum Zeit.  
Was für andere eine Teilzeitbeschäftigung ist, der sie jede paar Stunden nachgehen, ist für ihn, so empfand er, ein Hindernis.

Leichtsinnig versprach er sich selbst, erst den fertig gedruckten Bericht zu lesen und nach Fehler und Erklärungen zu suchen, die nicht passten oder das Erreichen seines Zieles nur hinderten, und sich erst dann ein Frühstück zu gönnen, welches keinesfalls viel sein durfte, da seine Zeit für mehr nicht ausreichte.

Er stand auf.

Sein Gewicht beim Gehen von einer Seite auf die andere verlagernd, erreichte er das Badezimmer, welches als Inneneinrichtung der wenigen Zimmer in dieser Villa angehörte. Nach einer kalten Dusche zog er sich ein weißes Hemd über den gekühlten Körper.  
Die Wärme, die durch die Sonnenstrahlen den Boden anheizte, sammelte sich ebenfalls in der Luft.  
Kaiba zog sich ungeduldig seine restliche Kleidung an und hastete in sein Büro.

Beim Durchlaufen der vielen Gänge der Villa, fiel Kaiba sein kleiner Bruder ein. Er hatte Mokuba schon seit langem nicht mehr gesehen.

Unbemerkbar seufzte der junge Mann.

Das alles hätte nicht so kommen sollen.  
Langsam fragte er sich, ob Mokuba angst vor ihm bekam.  
Kaiba biss sich leicht auf seine warmen Lippen.

Er wollte nicht mit dieser Gewissheit den Tag beginnen, welcher schon auf Grund der Hitze in seinem Zimmer alles unerträglich gestaltete. Beinahe rennend, erreichte er sein Büro und schloss die Tür auf.

Seine Hände zitterten.

Kaiba rannte zur Ablage, in der sein Bericht lag, griff nach der Vielzahl der bedruckten Blätter und setzte sich auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

Sein Büro lag im Hinteren Bereich der Villa, sodass die Sonne durch einen großen Ginkobaum nicht durch das Fenster in den Raum gelangen konnte.

Kaiba hastete mit seinen Blicken über jede einzelne Letter, schnell wollte er das Ergebnis der vielen Wochen überfliegen, für welches er so einige schlaflose Nächte einstecken musste.  
Er wollte dieses Thema abhacken, seinen Bruder suchen und mit ihm frühstücken, wie schon seit langem nicht mehr.

Kaibas nervöse Finger hielten verkrampft den schweren Stapel Papier.  
Seine bleichen Augen weitete sich, die Pupillen schnellten von einem Absatz zum anderen.  
Kaiba zuckte unmerklich zusammen, starrte auf einen unbedeutenden Punkt in der Leere, als wollte er dort eine Antwort finden.

Den Bericht teils auf den Boden fallen lassend, weitete sich seine Augen weiter auf.

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Etliche Stunden, Wochen, Monate hatte er damit zugebracht diesen Bericht zu entwerfen, ihn zu schreiben.  
Sein Ziel stets vor Augen haltend, wollte er den Bau eines neuen Komplexes der Kaiba Corporation vom Staat genehmigen lassen. Mit jeder fließenden Minute, die an ihm verstrich, begriff Seto Kaiba, was geschehen war.

Sein Dokument, die Präsentation, war ein Misserfolg.

Geradezu ein Desaster...

Kaibas Verstand versuchte den Fehler zu finden, doch im nachhinein, in seinem Unterbewusstsein, wusste er es bereits.  
Tag für Tag spürte er die Droge in seinem Körper und seinem Verstand immer mehr.  
Durch Kokain und andere Suchmittel, die er seinen Körper hat spüren lassen, verdunkelte sich sein klarer Blick und nebelte seinen Verstand vollkommen ein.

Das einzig Wichtig erschien ihm an manchen Tagen, war nur noch die Befriedigung, die er durch Drogen empfand.

All seine Probleme schienen für kurze Zeit leichte Hürden zu werden.

Die Schwierigkeiten der Welt flossen an ihm vorbei und das einzige, was in solchen Momenten richtig erschien, war die Genugtuung.  
Eine leichte Böe strich über die Stadt Domino. Trotz eines milden Lächelns warmer Sonnenstrahlen, die immer noch der Menschheit entgegenschienen, sammelten sich dunkle Wolken erneut für ihren Auftritt am Horizont.

Kaibas Gedanken erreichten wieder die Realität.  
Immer noch vor sich hin starrend, sammelte er einige Blätter vom Boden auf.

Fehler.  
Das Papier war voller Fehler.

Kaiba starrte entsetzt auf die Rechtschreibfehler und die nicht beendeten Sätze, die schwarz auf weiß das Papier säumten.

Überrascht von seiner schlechten Leistung, die er nicht von sich kannte, zerknüllte er den Bericht.

Einige Blätter ließ er durch den Reißwolf gleiten und genoss unbewusst das leise Arbeiten des Geräts.

Stille trat ein.

Kaiba konnte es nach wie vor nicht glauben, dass er für das alles selbst verantwortlich sein sollte.

Er seufzte schwer.

Immer noch in Gedanken versunken, hörte er leise Schritte im Gang vor seinem Büro näher kommen.  
Nach wenigen Sekunden klopfte es an der Tür, diese öffnete sich und schloss sich nach einigen Minuten wieder. Dem jungen Mann erschien es vollkommen sinnlos sich nach seinem Besucher zu erkundigen.  
Als er leises Atmen hörte, blickte er auf und schaute in dunkle Augen, die Mitleid empfanden. "Seto. Du arbeitest schon so früh...?" Mokubas Stimme klang verheult und leise. "Ich..."

Kaiba musterte das Gesicht seines Bruders.

"Kann ich etwas für dich tun?" Mokuba begriff den eisigen Blick nicht, der auf ihm ruhte. Verunsichert schaute er Kaiba weiterhin an und hoffte auf eine Antwort oder wenigstens eine Gestik, die Leben zeigte.

In den saphirblauen Augen seines Bruders lebte, beinahe übersehbar, etwas auf. Mokuba sah etwas Veränderung in ihm und versuchte diese zu deuten. Zwar wurde er von Kaibas Augen fixiert, doch merkte man sofort, dass Kaiba angestrengt, ja sogar pflichtbewusst seinen Gedanken nachjagte.

Mokuba kannte seinen Bruder nicht als eine träumerische Person.  
Um so mehr hoffte er, Kaiba würde ihm etwas sagen, worüber er sich freute. Selten bekam er so was zu hören, nur, wenn sein Bruder ihn aufmuntern wollte oder gar einen genialen Schachzug plante.

Leicht veränderten sich Kaibas steife Gesichtszüge.  
"Ich möchte, dass du bis heute Abend die Villa verlässt. Das Personal soll ebenfalls gehen." Mokuba konnte einen Schrei nicht unterdrücken.

Sein Bruder hatte solche Wünsche noch nie geäußert.

Der Junge konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was Kaiba sich davon versprach. "Seto!" "Kein Widerspruch. Bis heute Abend bist du nicht hier. Das ist ein Befehl, den du befolgen wirst."

Mokubas Augen weiteten sich und füllten sich allmählich mit Tränen. Er trat einige Schritte von seinem Bruder weg. "Was ist nur mit dir los Seto? Warum willst du mich nicht hier haben?" Er wollte nicht weinen, wollte so stark und stolz sein, wie sein Bruder war, doch unkontrollierbar kullerten salzige Tränen seine kindlichen Wangen runter.

Mokuba würde sich Kaibas Wunsch nicht widersetzen, er würde gehen und erste gegen Abend zurückkommen.

Während er immer noch in die starken Augen seines Bruders sah und nun endgültig begriff, dass dieser nicht scherzte, fühlte er das Zittern in seinen Beinen.  
Nun weinte er endgültig und lief davon, wollte nicht, dass Kaiba ihn so sah und ließ eine weitere schmerzliche Erinnerung an seiner Seele nagen.

Kaiba biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schaute der geöffneten Tür nach, durch die soeben sein Bruder verletzt und unverstanden rausgerannt war.

Wieder erfüllte Stille den Raum, nur die Regentropfen der Wolken am Himmel tanzten im Wind des immer kälter werdenden morgens.

Es war nun an der Zeit...

Seto Kaiba entscheide sich für eine für ihn ungewöhnliche Variante der Selbsthilfe.

Seit Monaten stieg das Verlangen nach Drogen immer weiter an.  
Er fühlte sich entmachtet etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können.  
Tatenlos sah er zu, wie es sein Leben zerstörte, wie es einen Keil zwischen seinem Bruder und ihm schlug.  
Widerwillig fasste er den Entschluss, der ihm spontan eingefallen war und der eine große Herausforderung für ihn darstellte.  
Er wog alle Pro und Contras ab und schließlich sah er keine andere Wahl, als genau das zu tun, was er zu hassen gelernt hatte.  
Er war auf Hilfe angewiesen, um seinem Leben genau das wiederzugeben, was er sich selbst zerstört hatte.

Im Gegensatz zu den Versuchen sich selbst von Rauschgift fernzuhalten, würde er dieses Mal anders vorgehen...

Die Dämmerung nahm allmählich überhand und längst schwebten dunkle Wolken am Himmel und trugen der werdenden Dunkelheit bei. Die Stille der Nacht hallte in der Villa "Kaiba" wider.  
Die Fenster verzichteten auf alles Leben, die Dunkelheit und Stille war nun ein Teil des Gebäudes. Nur ein Raum widersetzte sich dem Gesetz dieser Nacht und barg einen hellerleuchteten Kronleuchter, der alles Finstere vertrieb.  
Gleichmäßiges Ticken einer Standuhr war neben dem unkontrollierbaren Heulen des Windes das einzigste Geräusch.

Der Regen peitschte gegen die abgedunkelten Fensterscheiben einer schwarzen Limousine, die unter dem Heulen des Windes fast lautlos vor den schwarzen Toren der Villa anhielt.  
Ein kräftiger Mann öffnete das Fenster der Beifahrertür und zog mit einer schnellen Bewegung eine Plastikkarte durch einen Kartenschlitz, der an der Sprechanlage vor den Toren postiert war. Nach wenigen Sekunden wichen die Tore, durch elektronisches Abtasten der durchgezogenen Karte, zur Seite.  
Diese schlossen sich wieder, als die Limousine den Weg weiterfuhr, der sie vor den Eingang der Villa brachte.  
Dieses Mal stieg der Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz aus und öffnete die sich zur Eingangstür befindliche Seitentür.

Zuerst stieg ein weiterer Mann von ähnlicher Statur aus dem Wagen. Beide trugen schwarze Anzüge, passend dazu die Krawatte

Ein blonder junger Mann, kaum zwanzig, wurde durch einen weiteren Mann in schwarz aus der Limousine gedrängt.  
Kaum waren beide aus dem Wagen gestiegen, bohrte einer der dreien eine ebenso schwarze Pistole in den Rücken des Blonden. Der Schmerz war gering und doch keuchte der Unglückliche auf.  
"Schnauze! Geh!" - "Mal nicht so unfreundlich, Alter." Als Antwort wurde ihm der Lauf der Pistole weiter in den Rücken gestoßen.

Gezwungenermaßen setzte Joey Wheeler einen Fuß auf den anderen, auf seine Chance wartend.

Doch diese kam nicht.

Auch weiterhin wurde er von seinen Entführern begleitet, entlang der Eingangshalle, die Wendetreppe hoch bis hin zu einer großen Tür vor der er zum Stillstand gebraucht wurde.  
Joey wartete ab, die drei Männer wechselten einige unverständliche Worte untereinander, während die Pistole immer noch an seinem Rücken verharrte.  
Nun wurde die Tür, vor der ist standen geöffnet und Joey unsanft reingeschubst. Warme Wohligkeit des Raumes, die durch Licht und Heizung verursacht wurde, umschlangen Joey´ s Körper.  
Wieder war er in der Villa der Kaiba- Brüder und wieder war er durch den Regen nass geworden.

Und auch dieses Mal hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl.

Dieses verstärkte sich, als er das Zuschließen der Tür hinter ihm hörte und am Kamin, welcher sich parallel zu ihm befand, eine Gestalt sich umdrehen sah.  
Was Joey an der Sache gefiel, waren zwei Sofas, die sich zum sofort einschlafen anboten und ein gläserner kleiner Tisch zwischen ihm und dem Mann, dem er vor gar nicht langer Zeit seine Faust ins Gesicht gerammt hatte.

Joey blieb an der Tür stehen, umfasste mit der rechten Hand hinter seinem Rücken den Türgriff und drückte ihn langsam nach unten. Als er bemerkte, dass sich die Tür dadurch nicht öffnen wollte, drehte er sich blitzartig um und drückte nun mit beiden Händen den Griff nach unten.

"Mach dir keine Mühe. Sie ist verschlossen."

Joey drehte sich um, es einsehend, das unnötiges Rütteln am Griff ihn aus dieser Situation auch nicht retten würde.  
Angespannt und seine Sinne geschärft, starrte er auf Kaiba. Dieser verließ seine Position am Kamin, nahm etwas von der oberen Ablage und schritt gemächlich auf eines der Sitzgelegenheiten zu. Ruhig setzte er sich auf ein Sofa rechts von Joey´ s Seitenblick und legte sieben kleine kegelförmige Eisengegenstände vor sich auf den gläsernen Tisch.  
Joey weitete seine Augen, jetzt verstand er auch, was Kaiba in der Hand hielt.

Unruhig schaute er sich im Raum um.  
Sie waren allein, keiner der Männer, die Joey in der Wohnung seines Vaters überrascht hatten und herbrachten, hatten diesen Raum betreten.  
Zu seiner linken standen Regale mit Büchern, Lexika und kleine Büsten von Persönlichkeiten der Geschichte, wie Albert Einstein und Isaac Newton.  
So wie die Räume der Villa, die er bereits gesehen hatte, war auch dieser groß und komfortabel.

Joey fragte sich, was Kaiba in so einem gemütlichen Raum wohl machte. Vielleicht nahm er sich die Zeit, um ein Buch zu lesen oder hier seine ungebetenen Gäste zu erschießen...

Wie witzig der Blonde diese Vorstellung noch vor ein paar Minuten gefunden hätte, so ernst erschien sie ihm jetzt.

Krampfhaft ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und sah zu, wie Kaiba die metallenen Kugeln eine nach der anderen in die Trommel der Pistole schob.

Das Feuer im Kamin tanzte leidenschaftlich weiter.

Kaiba wandte seinen Blick von der Pistole und deren Inhalt ab und sah zu Joey´ s ahnenden Blicken.  
Uninteressiert dessen, was der junge Mann gerade dachte, fuhr er mit dem Füllen des schwarzen Gegenstandes fort.

"Setzt dich."

Mit einer Handbewegung verstärkte er seinen Wunsch und zeigte auf das Sofa gegenüber dem Tisch, welches sich links von Joey befand.

"Wenn du keine Dummheiten machst, werde ich darauf verzichten, dich zu erschießen." - "Du hast sie wohl nicht mehr Alle! Erst lässt du mich hierher bringen und dann drohst du mir auch noch!" Kaiba lies sich von seinen provokativen Worten nicht abschrecken, schob stattdessen die letzte Kugel auf ihren Platz, klappte die Trommel ins Innenleben der Pistole und zielte auf den Blonden.

"Setzt dich."

Der Blonde traute Kaiba nicht zu, abzudrücken, doch wollte er nichts riskieren, da dieser bereits ohnehin zu weit gegangen war.  
Auf das ihm zugewiesene Sofa gehend, überlegte er, was der Leiter der Kaiba Corporation und der arroganteste Mensch, den er kannte, von ihm wollen könnte.

Das Peitschen des Regens und das unaufhörliche Heulen des Windes verstärkten sich von Minute zu Minute immer mehr. Schwache Blitze flackerten in der Ferne auf und zogen leises Grollen hinter sich her.

Joey setzte sich, sein Blick von Kaiba nicht abwendend.

Langsam zog er seine blaue Jeansjacke aus, da diese nur hinderte und durch die Nässe zum Bewegen unpässlich wurde.  
Joey würde sich wehren, falls der junge Mann vor ihm einen Versuch starten würde, ihn zu erschießen.  
Die Jacke auf den Rücken des Sofas legend, stellte Joey zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass Kaiba seinen schwarzen Begleiter auf ein Kissen neben sich ruhen ließ, seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, so wie er es öfters tat und sein rechtes Bein auf das Linke legte.

Seine kalten Augen ruhten teilnahmslos auf Joey.

"Und was willst du, Alter?" Auf eine Antwort hoffend, verzog Joey leicht sein Gesicht. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Kaiba von ihm wollte, außer Rache.  
Joey überlegte nicht lange und stimmte sich selbst zu, dass Kaiba seinen Angriff nicht so schnell vergessen würde.

Mal davon abgesehen, dass er zu viel wusste.  
Joey´ s Augen weiteten sich ein wenig.  
Panik stieg in ihm auf.

"Hey! Wenn du- " - "Wheeler, halt deine vorlaute Klappe und höre mich an!" - "Dann sag´ auch mal was!" Wieder trat stille ein.

Joey musterte sein Gegenüber.  
Nichts schien zu verraten, weshalb er hier war und was Kaiba mit ihm vorhatte.

"Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, dass du mir bei meinem Drogenentzug helfen wirst."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS?  
Ich krümme mir keinen Finger für dich! Und außerdem..."

Joey´ s Nervosität, die er am Anfang spürte und die bislang geblieben war, verschwand nun vollkommen. Jetzt fand er die beste Gelegenheit, Kaiba unter Druck zu setzten. "Ich könnte mit dieser kleinen Geschichte zur Presse gehen, dann bist du nicht mehr so toll, wie alle glauben!"

Sein Lächeln verschwand jedoch so schnell wie es gekommen war, denn Kaibas Mimik änderte sich in keiner Weise, was der Blonde sehr bedauerte.  
Er hatte gehofft, endlich zu punkten und Kaibas sichere Mine verschwinden sehen.

"Du vergisst, dass Menschen käuflich sind..."

Noch bevor Seto Kaiba seinen Satz zuende bringen konnte, schrie Joey schon los.

"NEIN!"

Er wusste, dass Kaiba recht hatte, er kannte selbst die Presse und all die anderen, die für Geld alles tun würden.  
Er hasste solche Menschen.

Nun brüllte Joey.  
"Auch wenn du der letzte Mensch auf der Welt wärst, ich würde dir nicht helfen!" Er fühlte die Wut in sich aufsteigen. Kaiba entschied über sein Leben, ohne ihn auch nur gefragt zu haben.  
"Du hast keine andere Wahl, Wheeler." Bei diesen Worten schaute Joey auf die Pistole, die immer noch auf dem Kissen ruhte.

Draußen durchzog ein heller Blitz den Himmel.

Leise sprach Joey die Worte aus, die ihn schon am Anfang ihrer "Unterhaltung" beschäftigten. "Willst du mich erschießen?" Kaiba riskierte ebenfalls einen kurzen Blick auf die Waffe, dann grinste er jedoch. "Ich werde dich wegen Körperverletzung anzeigen.  
Der Tod ist zu gut für dich." Joey konnte seinen Worten keinen Glauben schenken. Wieder einmal trieb ihn dieser Mann in den Wahnsinn.  
Joey begriff nicht, warum Kaiba es immer auf ihn abgesehen hatte.

Er stand auf, sitzen konnte er nicht mehr, seine verstörten Blicke ruhten auf Kaiba und seinem kalten Blick. Leise hauchte er, fast in sich hinein.

"Das kannst du nicht..."

"Ich habe alles Recht dazu und einen Zeugen ebenfalls."

Joey sah zu, wie Kaiba vorsichtshalber die Pistole in die rechte Hand nahm und auf ihn zielte.

Der Blonde begriff.  
Kaiba hatte angst,  
angst,  
wie vor einem wilden Tier, das ihn angreifen könnte und seine Welt dadurch durcheinander brachte.

Und er traute Kaiba zu, das er vor Gericht ging.  
Nach seiner Aktion würde Mokuba ganz sicher nicht auf Joey´ Seite sein.

Er hielt zu seinem Bruder.

Immer.

Nun blieb Joey auch nicht anderes übrig, als alles zu verstehen.  
Kaiba hatte alles gut durchdacht.  
Und es war auch egal, ob sich Joey einen Anwalt leisten konnte oder nicht.

Kaiba würde gewinnen und er verlieren, alles sprach gegen ihn.  
Die Wahrheit erst recht.

Joey, der aufgestanden war, sah sich nun gezwungen wieder zu setzen und den bitteren Geschmack der Realität zu spüren, starrend auf den gläsernen Tisch.

Kaiba lies ihm Zeit, um zu begreifen.

Nach einer langen Pause, in der Kaiba die Pistole sinken gelassen hatte, sie aber dennoch in der Hand hielt, hörte er Joey leise flüstern.  
"Und wieso gerade ich? Wie stellst du dir das denn vor?" - "Du bist der einzigste, der es weiß und dabei sollte es auch bleiben." Der Blonde starrte immer noch auf den gläsernen Tisch, begreifend, das Kaibas Kontakte zu Drogendealern unter der "Kategorie" Mensch nicht zählten.  
Er wollte also nicht, dass es jemand erführ. Erst recht niemand, der einen Vorteil daraus ziehen könnte oder jemand, den diese Wahrheit verletzten würde...

Joey´ s Blicke galten nun Kaiba, der ihn ebenfalls ansah.  
Sein Blick war steif und ernst.  
Gequält richtete Joey seine Haltung auf und versuchte Kaibas Fassade zu durchschauen.  
Es fiele ihm schwer zu begreifen, dass der Rivale seines besten Freundes und die stolzeste Person, als die er ihn schon von Anfang an kannte, von Drogen abhängig war.

"Ich kann dir nicht helfen. Ich wüsste auch nicht wie." - "Das wirst du aber müssen. Du hast keine andere Wahl. " - "Aber Kaiba! Ich bin dazu nicht ausgebildet, wer weiß ob es richtig ist, was ich tue." "Ich setzte mich auf Entzug, beseitig alle Drogen aus dem Haus und du siehst zu, dass ich nicht in Versuchung gerate." - "Das stellst du dir alles so einfach vor. Du muss in eine Klinik, wo du betreut wirst!"

"Du wirst mich betreuen, solange es nötig ist."

Joey sah verkrampft und überrascht auf Kaiba.  
"Tag und Nacht?" Er wollte lachen, doch das Gefühl, das Kaiba es ernst mit ihm als Helfer meinte, blockierte seinen Lachmuskeln.  
Die ersehnte Antwort bliebe aus, stattdessen wanderte der kalte Blick des Konsumenten auf das knisternde Feuer, welches durch eingelagerte Kohle im Inneren von neuem entfachte.

Joey konnte seine eigenen Gefühle nicht einordnen,  
er wurde von einem Tag auf den Tag gezwungen ihm zu helfen, obwohl er sich immer sicher war, das Kaiba ihn nicht ausstehen konnte. Joey gestand sich selbst, dass Kaiba auf ihn einen anderen Eindruck machte als sonst.  
Er wünschte sich, Kaiba hätte gefragt, anstatt ihn gezwungen, doch wusste der Blonde, das es nicht seine Art war.

Joey überlegte wie schwer es für ihn werden würde, da sein Stoffwechsel mehr oder weniger sich der Droge angepasst haben musste.  
Er wusste, Kaiba würde es unangenehm fallen, vor ihm in Angstzuständen auszubrechen, ihm zu sagen wie schlecht es ihm ging.  
Er wusste auch, dass Abhängige den Bezug zur Realität verlieren und nur noch auf Suchtbefriedigung fixiert sind. Aber Kaiba machte auf ihn nicht den Eindruck, als habe er seine Seele daran verkauft.  
Joey sah auf.  
Alles wirkt wie eine Fassade, hinter welcher er sich versteckt und die er auch seinem Bruder vorspielte.

Er schaute auf Kaiba, dessen Blick immer noch auf dem Kaminfeuer ruhte und wandte ebenfalls seinen Kopf, um das elegante Tanzen des Feuers zu betrachten.

War es überhaupt für ihn, der niemals Drogen genommen hatte und kaum eng damit zu tu bekam, überhaupt möglich, zu helfen?

Joey biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Er fühlte, er wollte ihm helfen, so gut er konnte.

Auch wenn er seine eigenen Gefühle zu dieser Entscheidung nicht ganz verstand.  
Er wollte wieder den Kaiba zurück, der er einst war,  
auch wenn er ihn hasste.

"Du wirst gleich jetzt anfangen." Kaibas kalte, monotone Worte rissen Joey aus seinen Gedanken.

Überrascht sah er in seine saphirblauen Augen, die nach Verständnis und Hilfe suchten... 


	4. Try to help

Try to help

Seinen Worten kaum glaubend, sah Joey in Kaibas blaue Augen.  
Mit Nachdruck wiederholte der Konsument seine Worte, wobei er Joey genau musterte, um seine Reaktion einzuschätzen.  
"Du wirst gleich jetzt anfangen, Wheeler."

Joey hatte sich also nicht verhört.  
Kaibas Worte hallten in seinem Gedächtnis wider.  
Langsam und müde richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf das Feuer im Kamin. Er wusste nicht wo er anfangen sollte. Fragte sich, warum das Schicksal immer wieder ihm ein Bein stellte, über welches er zu stolpern pflegte.

Von einem Fettnäpfchen ins andere.

Warum hatte er seinen vorlauten Mund auch nicht halten können und Kaiba seinem eigenen Schicksal überlassen.  
Joey´ s Gefühle wirbelten erneut durcheinander. Er konnte Kaiba seiner unbewussten Zukunft, nicht ohne den Versuch ihm zu helfen, einfach überlassen. Joey sah vom Inneren des Feuers auf die schwarze Pistole, die immer noch durch Kaibas Finger festgehalten wurde.  
"Ich sage die, Alter, nimm lieber professionelle Hilfe an. Am Ende bist du sowieso nicht mit mir zufrieden." Mit diesen Worten beugte Joey seinen Oberkörper nach vorne, legte ein Bein auf das andere, stützte sich mit den Ellbogen am Knie ab und legte sein Kinn auf die linke Handfläche.  
Die Wärme des Raumes genießend, starrte Joey wieder auf das Feuer, jedoch Kaiba immer noch im Seitenwinkel sehend. Auch Kaiba schien ihn zu beobachten.

Joey hatte das Gefühl, als durchbohrten seine eiskalten Augen das Innere seiner Gefühlswelt und verrieten dem Braunhaarigen alles, was Joey selbst nicht wusste. Unbehaglich richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Kaiba.

"Dann lass mal sehen, was du für Drogen hast." Unausgesprochen erschien ihm diese Frage recht gut, doch kaum hatte er sie über die Lippen gebracht, bereute er es augenblicklich.  
Joey kniff seine Augen zusammen.  
Jetzt klang es so, als wenn er selbst Interesse an Rauschgift bekam. Der junge Mann fragte sich, ob seine Entscheidung richtig war, ihm zu helfen.

Dumpf hallte die Erinnerung wider, dass das alles nicht auf freiwilliger Basis beruhte. Er war gezwungen.  
Gezwungen, seine Freizeit mit Seto Kaiba zu verbringen.

Zu Joey´ s Überraschung stand Kaiba auf, legte die Pistole auf den Kaminsims zurück und kramte gelangweilt, mit dem Rücken zu seinem Beobachter gewandt, in einer nebenstehenden Kommode.  
Der Blonde setzte sich wieder interessiert und aufrecht aufs Sofa und spreizte wie gewohnt seine Beine, da seine vorherige Sitzstellung im Schritt zu schmerzen begann. Er war es nicht gewohnt und fragte ich, wie Kaiba es immer fertig brachte, lange in solchen Posen zu verharren.

Ein Grinsen huschte auffällig über seine Gesichtszüge.  
Vielleicht hatte der Gute entweder einen zu kleinen Penis, sodass er diesen nicht zu beachten brauchte oder er war schlichtweg eine Frau.  
Gequält biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht lauthals aufzubrüllen.

Er riss sich zusammen.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Kaiba das Gesuchte gefunden hatte und wieder auf Joey zuging. Ein transparentes, kleines Päckchen landete vor Joey´ s Nase auf dem Tisch. Und wieder realisierte er die Tatsache, die er schon von Anfang an nicht glauben wollte.

Drogen.

Da lagen nun alle Probleme des Jungunternehmers Seto Kaiba auf dem gläsernen Tisch. Das weiße Pulver betrachtend, flogen Joey Unmengen an Gedanken in seinem Verstand, ohne etwas bodenständiges zu entfalten.

"Das ist alles, was ich zur Zeit habe.  
Kokain.  
Eine geringe Dosis, die mir für zwei - drei male reicht. Jetzt noch." Joey blickte auf Kaiba, wie so oft an diesem Abend. Selten sprach er viel, doch nun hatte der Blonde das Gefühl, das er niemals aufhören wollte. Bis auf äußerste gespannt lauschte er dem klang seiner Stimme, die durch seine Rede vertraut zu klingen begann.  
Weder abfällig noch aggressiv.  
Einfach nur realistisch, kalt wie immer und bereuend, sich in diese Sache selbst reingeritten zu haben.  
"Zähl´ ruhig auch Heroin dazu. Selten, aber hin und wieder komme ich auch in diesen Genuss." Bei seinem letzten Wort zogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben, das Lächeln verschwand jedoch sogleich.

"Heroin?" - "Ja."

Joey starrte ihn ungläubig an. Der junge Mann seufzte und suchte wieder einmal nach der Richtigkeit seines Unterfangens und beschloss, die Sache ab nun so laufen zu lassen, wie das Schicksal sich einzufügen versuchte, ohne seinen Kopf zu zermürben. Würde er alles erdenkliche versuchen, um Kaiba zu helfen, konnte dieser im nachhinein Joey Wheeler keinen Vorwurf machen.  
Zufrieden lächelte er in sich hinein.

Kaibas braunen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, seine spitze Nase hob sich davon auffällig ab. Der blaue, fast melancholische Blick bohrte sich tief in Joey´ s Augen. Wie gefesselt hielt Kaiba den Blicken stand.  
Im Grund hatte er einen größeren Widerstand des Mannes vor ihm erwartet.

Tobsuchanfälle.

Wütende Proteste.

Kaiba überdachte seine letzten paar Stunden noch einmal neu.  
Hatte er ihn unterschätzt und war Joey Wheeler doch nicht so berechenbar, wie er sonst immer zu sein schien?

Seine Gedanken nicht akzeptierend, wand er sich von dem Mann ab, der eher noch Kind war und die Welt von ihrer verführerischen und angenehmen Seite betrachtete.

Kaibas Augen streiften die Tüte, in welchem sich das weiße Pulver befand. Ungewollt erinnerte er sich an die vielen Stunden, in denen er dem Gift unterlegen war.  
Mit einer sicheren Handbewegung griff er langsam nach der Tüte, um diese an den Ort zurückzulegen, aus welchem er es entfernt hatte.  
Noch bevor seine Finger den in Pulvergestalt befindlichen Teufel beführen und greifen konnten, verschwand es vom Tisch.

Joey hatte schneller reagiert,  
mit der linken Hand die Pulvertüte haltend, betrachtete er es genauer.

"Und du lügst mich auch nicht an? Das ist echt das einzigste, was du hier hast? Wenn du mich verarschst, dann ist es nur dein Problem." Seine Augen fixierten wieder den Jungunternehmer, der etwas überrascht seine Hand zurückzog und seinen Blick erwiderte.  
Ein sanftes Nicken bestätigte die Wahrheit.  
Joey kniff die Augen zusammen. "Gut." Dann stand er auf, umging das Sofa, auf welchem er gesessen hatte, und steuerte auf eine von Bücherregalen versteckte Tür zu. Er hatte sie nur flüchtig beim Überschauen des Zimmers registriert.  
Noch immer das sauber eingebundene Kokain in der linken Hand haltend, öffnete er die Tür. Kaiba saß reglos da und beobachtete Joey´ s Treiben, ahnen was dieser vorhatte.

"Bingo!" Den Lichtschalter suchend, betrat der Teenager das dunkle Badezimmer. Vollkommen vergessend, das das Licht auf Bewegungen wärmeausstrahlender Körper reagierte, versuchte er vergeblich, sich einen klaren Überblick zu verschaffen.  
Das Licht ging an und Joey erschrak unbewusst, erblickte jedoch bald das, was er gesucht hatte.

Eine saubere Toilette befand sich direkt vor ihm.

Noch einmal drehte er sich zu Kaiba um und fächerte fröhlich mit dem Kokain vor seiner Nase.  
"Sag auf Wiedersehen zu deiner letzten Droge, Kaiba!" Der Konsument verzog keine Mine, das alles nicht besonders lustig findend.

Joey öffnete das Päckchen, nicht ohne daran zu zerren und zu reißen, bevor er den Tessastreifen entdeckte, der alles hielt. Nach wenigen Minuten kippte er den Inhalt ins Wasser des WC´ s und spülte. Durch Saugkraft verschwand das aufgelöste Kokain.

Der junge Mann konnte nicht glauben, dass er Kaiba dazu bringen würde, keine Drogen mehr zu nehmen, keine Abhängigkeit in seinen Adern zu spüren.  
Joey war sich klar darüber, dass das alles erst der Anfang war und die Ausmaßen des Entzugs gewaltig werden würden.

Sowohl der Blonde, der dem Verschwinden des Kokains zusah, als auch der Blauäugige, der nachdenklich aus dem Fenster schaute, wussten, dass der Weg zu dem Ergebnis Veränderungen verlangte.

Das Gewitter verharrte weiterhin im Zustand der Unberechenbarkeit und benetzte die Straßen weiterhin mit Regen. Blitze zuckten am Horizont, das Grollen folgte.

Kaiba sah endlich Joey´ s Gestalt auf sich zukommen.  
Der Junge lächelte ihm entgegen.

Er tat es oft, wie es Kaiba auffiel. Es schien immer so eine Leichtigkeit, wenn er seinen Mund zu einem warmen Lächeln formte und seine braunen, treuen Augen dabei immer leuchteten.

Wie ein Kind in einem Spielzeugladen.

Noch bevor Joey sich auf seinen Platzt setzen konnte, stand Kaiba auf und steuerte auf die Eingangstür zu, die er nun aufschloss.  
"Du kannst mir jetzt nicht helfen. Komm morgen wieder." - "Aber du hast doch selbst gesagt.. -" - "Ich kann dich jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Morgen um neun bist du wieder hier." "Hey!" Die Tür stand nun offen, eine kalte Brise, die vom Flur entgegenströmte, durchzog den stickigen Raum.  
Irgendwo stand ein Fenster offen.

"Kaiba, ich bin nicht dein Schoßhündchen, das du immer rumkommandieren kannst! Du alter Arschkriecher, denkst du ich lass mir alles von dir gefallen?" Um seinen Protest zu bestärken, blieb er abrupt hinter Kaiba stehen und wartete seine Reaktion ab.  
Obwohl die offene Tür nach Freiheit und Kühle roch, bewegte sich der Blond nicht von der Stelle.  
Fest entschlossen seinen Willen nicht brechen zu lassen.  
"Wheeler, mach kein Theater." - "Hast du das Wetter nicht gesehen! Ich GEHE ganz bestimmt nicht bei solchem Sturm raus!" "Dann bleibst du eben hier. Wo ist das Problem."

Keine Antwort erwartend, drehte sich Kaiba angewidert von ihm weg und folgte einem langen Flur. Unschlüssig tapste Joey von einem Fuß auf dem anderen, nicht genau wissend, ob er Kaibas "Einladung" ernst nehmen sollte.  
Noch bevor er sich seinen Entschluss richtig überdenken konnte, folge er ihm.  
"Aber lass dich bloß nicht in meiner Nähe blicken." Kaiba starrte Joey beim Gehen von der Seite an und kassierte dessen Lächeln. Überrascht drehte er sich weg und folgte weiterhin dem Weg, den er einschlug.  
Seine Reaktion wollte er verbergen, er lies sich nicht so schnell aus der Fassung bringen und so ein dahergelaufener Straßenjunge sollte dabei keinen Erfolg haben.

Die Ruhe nahm wieder die Oberhand.  
In dieser nutzte Joey die Chance sein Gegenüber erneut etwas näher zu betrachten. Er fragte sich immer wieder, wie man nur so einen versteiften Charakter haben konnte.

Kaiba lief mit normalen Schritten vor Joey, ohne seine Blicke zu beachten.

Joey´ s Augen glitten von seiner schmalen Taille bis zu seinen Wangen. Das Gesicht schien fahl unter der trüben Beleuchtung des Ganges.  
Kaibas Lippen formten einen leisen Seufzer. Joey´ s fixierende Blicke wurmten ihn, bis er einen genervte Blick auf seinen Helfer warf.  
Der Blonde lächelte ihm entgegen und genoss diese Bedrängnis.

Längst hatte er sein privates Experiment begonnen, zu Seto Kaiba nett zu sein und ihn als Mensch und nicht als Rivale oder gar Monster anzusehen.  
Joey versuchte sich zusammenzureisen und nicht auf dessen zukünftigen Provokationen anzuspringen.  
Versprechen konnte er nichts, so wie er sich selbst kannte, doch er war gewillt den Versuch nicht platzen zu lassen.

Joey spürte etwas, tief in ihm, dass Kaiba nur vorgab kalt und unempfänglich gegenüber Gefühlen zu sein.  
Der junge Mann schaute in Kaibas Augen und bekam dort wieder einmal die Antwort, die er brauchte.  
Trotz dieser kalten Atmosphäre in seiner Nähe und dem gleichgültigen Blick, war etwas anderes, was Joey wollte und sich sicher war, es von ihm auch zu bekommen. Eine angenehme Woge flutete seinen Körper.  
"Was du brauchst ist Lockerheit. All right?"

Kaiba achtete nicht mehr auf ihn.  
Schnellen Schrittes bog er einen weiteren Gang ein und öffnete eine Tür.  
"Hier wirst du bleiben." Mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Gang zurück, den sie gekommen waren, sprach Kaiba weiter. "Den Gang entlang und dann rechts. Die Treppe runter und du befindest dich in der Eingangshalle. Die Küche ist" - "Ja, Alter, ich weiß wo sie ist."

Noch einen letzten Blick warf Kaiba auf Joey Wheeler, man sah es ihm an, das er keine Lust hatte jegliche Hilfe zu empfangen und Joey in seiner Nähe zu dulden.

Anschließend nahm er den Weg zurück, Joey sah ihm nach, in der Hoffnung, seine kurzzeitige Lähmung zu lösen und Kaiba ein ´Danke zu schenken.  
Stattdessen aber kochte sein Blut wieder,  
er hatte Kaibas Blicke der Unterwerfung nicht übersehen.  
Noch bevor der Jungunternehmer in der Dunkelheit verschwand, hörte er wie Joey eine zahlreiche Palette an Schimpfwörtern ihm entgegen schrie.

Kurz vor seinem Büro durchzog ein Lächeln Kaibas Lippen.  
Vielleicht war es genau das, was er so sehr genoss. 


	5. Unfriendly pride

**Unfriedly pride**

Etwas stach in seiner Brust,  
sein Körper zitterte.

Die Augen fest verschlossen, nicht wagend sie zu öffnen und zu realisieren, wo er sich befand.  
Seine Sinne versagten ihm.

Unbewusst ließ er seine zitternde Hand über den weichen Bettbezug gleiten. Langsam öffnete er seine saphirblauen Augen, um keiner Sinnestäuschung zu unterliegen. Überzeugt, dass er sich noch in seinem Bett befand, zog er die Decke über seine Schulter.  
Kalter Schweiß bedeckte seinen Körper.  
Obwohl die Vorhänge vor dem großen Fenster neben seinem Bett zugezogen waren und nur der Gesang der Vögel den Tag verriet,  
schloss Seto Kaiba erneut seine Augen,  
um der Realität zu entweichen.

Das Verlangen nach Rauschgift versetzte ihn in eine Art Trance, der er nicht entkommen konnte.  
Vergeblich versuchte er seine Gefühle, ein Wirbel aus Durcheinander, im Zaum zu halten und der Gier zu entkommen.

Bevor er den zarten Saum der Decke über seinen Kopf legen konnte, drohte alles außer Kontrolle zu geraten.  
Krampfhaft versuchte der junge Mann an andere Dinge zu denken, doch misslang dieser Versuch aufs neue.  
Nach einigen Sekunden Kampf mit sich selbst, warf er die Decke von sich und rannte zu der Kommode auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Hastig und voller Ungeduld kramte er in den Schubladen,  
in der Hoffnung etwas zu finden.

Es waren keine Drogen mehr da, dass musste er sich immer wieder vor Augen halten. Die Abhängigkeit machte ihn blind gegenüber der Realität.  
Panisch hauchte er in sich hinein.  
Seine Finger zitterten, das Gewicht seines Körpers lastete auf ihm wie eine Bleikugel, die er nicht abwerfen konnte.  
Kaiba fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand über die Stirn.

Die Situation wurde von Minute zu Minute unerträglicher.

Ohne lange zu überlegen, zog er sich an und hastete in sein Büro. Ungeachtet dessen, das ihm eine kühle Dusche gut täte und den Geist wieder beseelen würde, trieb ihn das ungebändigte Verlangen nach Drogen voran.  
Völlig egal, was er finden würde.

Beinahe hysterisch öffnete er die Tür seiner Arbeitsstätte,  
das weiße Hemd nur zur Hälfte zugeknöpft.  
Zielsicher steuerte er auf einige Bücherregale zu, die sich rechts von seinem Schreibtisch befanden.

Seine kalten Finger glitten an jedem Buchrücken entlang.  
Einige holte er raus und tastete das Regal ab,  
ohne Erfolg.

Seine fiebrigen Augen suchten.

Das Verlangen nach Drogen zerrte an seinen Kräften.  
Nichts mehr ums sich herum nahm er mehr wahr, außer den Büchern vor ihm und die erlösende Vorstellung dem verlangenden Schmerz Einhalt zu gebieten.  
Es war Kaiba längst klar gewesen, dass sich keine Drogen mehr in der Villa befanden und er somit auch keine in seinem Büro finden konnte.  
Doch als Gegenleistung bot er seiner Ungeduld diese nervenzerreisende Suche, wohl wissend, kein Rauschgift finden zu können.

Nun schmiss er einige Bücher vom Regal und warf sie stümperhaft auf den Boden, eifrig suchte er weiter.

Die Kontrolle der Sucht über seine Wahrnehmung trübte ihn jedoch nicht, sich beobachtet zu fühlen.  
Mit einem hastigen Blick zur Tür, die er offengelassen hatte, stockte er abrupt in seinem Handeln.  
Ein junger Mann sah verwirrt auf Kaiba und das Durcheinander, was dieser angerichtet hatte.  
"Wie lange stehst du schon hier?" - "Lange genug."

Immer noch verblüfft von Kaibas Verhalten,  
trat Joey aus dem Türbogen und schloss leise die Bürotür hinter sich.  
Kaiba fing an, etliche Bücher vom Boden wieder aufzusammeln, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre, und sie an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zu stellen.  
Dieses Mal nicht stürmisch, sondern vornehm wie immer.

Joey schickte sich an zu helfen.  
Eine kleine Papiertüte mit dem Logo der lokalen Apotheke in der rechten Hand haltend, hob er mit der anderen ein Buch auf, um es anschließend auf einen freien Platz im Regal zu postieren.  
Mürrisch nahm Kaiba das gerade hingestellte Buch aus dem Regal und schob es ihn seine vorherige Position zurück.

"Geh! Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!"

Als Joey immer noch da stand, unbeweglich und auf den nächsten Augenblick gespannt,  
drehte sich Kaiba wieder zu ihm um und schrie.  
"Ich brauche deine stümperhafte Hilfe nicht! Verschwinde endlich!" Mit herrischem Ton verstärkte er seine Anweisungen.  
"Verschwinde endlich Wheeler!" Joey spürte,  
dass er nicht willkommen war.  
Und doch,  
anstatt zu gehen und Seto Kaiba dort wieder stehen zu lassen, wo er am Anfang schon war, widersetzte sich der Teenager gegen seine eigene Wut und lächelte.  
"Ich war bei einer Drogenberatungsstelle.  
Die haben mir echt gut geholfen. Ich weiß jetzt auch, dass du auf Hilfe total angewiesen bist. Alleine schaffst du´ s nicht. Also kannst du soviel brüllen wie du willst, ich hab´ das jetzt angefangen und zieh´ s auch durch."

Hastig nahm er eine kleine Plastikdose aus der Tüte und öffnete sie.  
Daraus nahm er zwei buntgefärbte Kapseln heraus und gab sie Kaiba. Dieser nahm sie vorsichtig aus Joey´ s Hand und betrachtete den Blonden weiterhin.  
"Du musst sie jeden morgen vor dem Frühstück einnehmen und abends auch. Das soll irgendwas hemmen." Während er weitere Kapseln und Tabletten herausholte, murmelte er in sich hinein. "Was das auch heißen mag." "Ich traue dir nicht. Was willst du mir hier andrehen...?" "Oh, ALTER! Hier." Genervt zeigte Joey ihm einen handgeschriebenen Zettel.  
Saubere Schrift und fachspezifische Wörter stapelten sich aufeinander und wiesen auf erfahrene Persönlichkeiten hin, die dieses Rezept verschrieben haben.

"DU IDIOT!"

Joey erschrak.

"Du hast mal wieder alles verdorben! Jetzt weiß doch jeder das ich Drogenabhängig bin! Was glaubst du was---" "Ich habe deinen Namen niemandem gesagt! Ich habe ihnen erzählt ein Freund von mir braucht Hilfe! Man, red dich wieder ab!" Kaiba erwischte sich selber dabei,  
wie er Panik empfand.  
Er konnte sich in seiner hohen Position solche Rückfälle einfach nicht leisten. Vor allem nicht, wenn diese an die Öffentlichkeit kamen.

Doch was den Jungunternehmer mehr als alles andere verblüffte, war Joey´ s Selbstständigkeit, mit welcher er seine von ihm aufgedrängte Aufgabe anpackte.  
Als Joey wieder anfing in seiner mitgebrachten Tüte zu kramen,  
stellte Kaiba die restlichen Bücher ordentlich ins Regal zurück. Geduldig wartete er, bis Joey alle Kapseln und Tabletten rausgeholt hatte und Kaiba anschließend zuschob. "Aber das ist noch nicht alles.  
Du musst ´ne Menge Sport treiben,  
weil.  
weil.  
...ach egal. Und du musst zwei Mal wöchentlich in die Sauna, dein Fett verbrennen. " Grinsend betrachtete Joey sein Gegenüber von oben bis unten.  
"Obwohl es da nicht viel zu verbrennen gibt."

Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der Joey auf den bunten Haufen auf dem Tisch seine Augen ruhen lies, setzte sich Kaiba auf seinen Stuhl und legte die Finder ineinander, um seinen Kopf leicht anzulehnen.  
Seine Hände zitterten nicht mehr.

"Drogen setzten sich im Fettgewebe ab und deshalb musst du Sport treiben, damit du das Fett verlierst und die Drogen gleich mit. Du musst auch viel Wasser trinken.  
Hmm.  
Wie war das noch? .  
Du musst Öl zu dir nehmen um das verlorene Fett zu ersetzen." Joey sah auf Kaiba, dessen melancholischer Blick in der Leere verschwand. Der Blonde war sich nicht sicher, ob Kaiba ihm zugehört hatte.

"Das ist sicher nicht alles. Erzähl weiter."

"Ähm, ja. Dein Körper braucht Drogen wie Vitamine. Wir... äh... Ich meine DU musst dich halt so darauf umstellen, dass er wieder andersrum läuft. Du musst durch Vitamine die Drogen sozusagen ablösen.  
Ich weiß es auch nicht mehr so genau, ist eben das, was ich mir behalten konnte."

Ein schwacher Seufzer durchbrach die Stille.

Graue Wolken durchzogen den Himmel, der Regen verschwand am frühen Morgen und hinterlies nur noch kalte Tropfen, die die Straßen und Gärten säumten.  
Die Kälte verstärkte sich durch vorbeiziehende Briesen.

"Wann hast du das letzte Mal gegessen, Kaiba?" Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, schaute dieser auf.  
Joey stand nun direkt neben ihm, seine Augen auf das fahle Gesicht geheftet. Kaiba zuckte innerlich zusammen.  
Er mochte es nicht besonders in der Nähe eines Menschen zu sein, den er nicht leiden konnte. Aber letztendlich war es nur seine persönliche Einstellung.  
Joey sah keinesfalls ungepflegt aus. Er trug eine weite Hose in Camouflage-Optik und ein lässiges, weißes T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift "High Way 66". Seine weiß-rote Jacke hatte er auf die Couch gelegt, die sich vor dem Bürotisch befand.

Kaiba hörte ihn atmen,  
leise, kaum hörbar.

Er wartet auf eine Antwort.

Joey´ s Augen glitten über den Schreibtisch, Kaiba konnte sehen, wie seine Lippen die Frage erneut formten.  
Doch dieses Mal erwartete er keine Antwort.

"Aber ich hab auf jeden Fall Hunger! Da ich dir helfe, kannst du mir auch was zu Essen geben!" Seine Stimme klang heiter, mit jeder Silbe, die er sprach.

Hastig stand Kaiba auf und steuerte auf die Tür zu. Joey sammelte alle Plastikbehälter vom Tisch auf und stopfte sie wieder in die Tüte der Apotheke. Die Kapseln und Tabletten, die Kaiba zu nehmen hatte, nahm er mit sich und rannte dem Älteren hinterher.

"Es werden Regeln herrschen, die du zu befolgen hast, Wheeler. Zum Ersten wirst du dich unauffällig benehmen, sodass niemand erfährt, dass du hier bist.  
Zum Zweiten hast du anzuklopfen,  
bevor du mein Büro oder mein Zimmer betrittst. "

"Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wo das ist... !"

"Zum Dritten will ich nicht, dass Yugi oder deine anderen nutzlosen Freunde von alldem erfahren."

"Sie sind nicht nutzlos!" Joey blieb stehen.  
Wieder hatte Kaiba es geschafft, den leichtreizbaren Charakter von Joey zu entfachen. Der Blonde ballte seine Fäuste zusammen.  
Noch bevor er den Druck der Kraft erhöhte, merkte er die Medizin, die für Kaiba bestimmt war.  
Langsam normalisierte er sich wieder und öffnete seine Faust. Auch Kaiba war stehen geblieben, jeden Moment einen Wutausbruch erwartend.  
Stattdessen reichte ihm der junge Mann die Hand und gab ihm die Kapseln.  
"Trink sie jetzt. Die anderen liegen auf dem Tisch." - "Geh in den Speisesaal, du sollst dein Essen bekommen. Danach will ich dich in meinem Büro sehen, du sollst ja nicht tatenlos die Zeit hier vertrödeln."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Seto Kaiba in einer der vielen Gänge.

"Wie bitte? Tatenlos die Zeit vertrödeln?" Joey streckte die Zunge raus, obwohl er wusste, dass es Kaiba nicht mehr sah.  
Augenblicklich dachte er wieder an das versprochene Essen und lief fröhlich in den Speisesaal, in der Hoffnung, sich nicht zu verlaufen.

Leichter Regen tröpfelte an die Fensterscheiben.  
Kaiba tippte konzentriert auf seinem Computer, hastete mit den Augen über den Monitor, las in Büchern auf seinem Schreibtisch nach, markierte sich wichtige Stellen, um sie wiederzufinden, wenn er sie brauchte.  
Nun hatte er sich wieder die Zeit nehmen können um zu Arbeiten. Nachdem er seinen Helfen abgewimmelt hatte, galt es schnell zu essen, Mokuba zu überzeugen, es gehe ihm gut und dem Hauspersonal Anweisungen zu erteilen.  
Das hatte wiedereinmal alles länger gedauert, als er es vorgesehne hatte.

Es war bereits spät am Nachmittag und er hatte gerade mal zwei Stunden Arbeit hinter sich.  
Nach dem letzten Bericht,  
seine größte Blamage,  
saß Kaiba nun an einem neuen und hoffte, endlich die nötige Konzentration aufzubringen, um seinem eigenen Niveau zu entsprechen und dieses neue Gebäude, welches Kaiba Corporation brauchte, genehmigen zu lassen.  
Es musste alles schnell und konsequent laufen, den Termin hatte er bereits verschieben müssen und eine weitere Datierung würde nicht stattfinden.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür lenkte Kaiba wieder von seiner Arbeit ab.  
Er blickte genervt auf.  
Joey hatte die Tür geöffnet und lächelte.  
"Du wolltest, dass ich vorbei komme. Hier bin ich also." Nachdem Kaiba wieder den Kopf gesenkt hatte und sich in seine Arbeit vertiefte, schloss Joey die Tür und ging auf ihn zu.  
"Das Essen war göttlich!"

Wieder trat stille ein.

"Also...?" Joey musterte seinen Gastgeber. "Was willst du von mir?" Kaiba sah zum zweiten Mal auf.  
"Nun." Er suchte einige Unterlagen und stapelte sie neben seine anderen Ordner.  
"Ich habe eine Menge zu tun die nächsten zwei Tage und du wirst mir dabei minimale Hilfe leisten. Stell dich also darauf ein." - "Und was springt für mich dabei raus?" Ein scheues Lächeln huschte über Kaibas Gesichtszüge.  
"Du kannst hier essen so viel du willst und wann du willst." - "Mach mich nicht schwach, Alter! Meinst du das ernst?" Voller Begeisterung stützte sich Joey am Tisch ab und beugte sich näher zu Kaiba. Ihre Augen trafen sich und fixierten einander.  
"Ja." - "SPITZENMÄßIG!"

Kaiba schob ihm einige Unterlagen zu und zeigte auf einen Kopierer, der sich links vom Bürotisch befand.  
"Kopier diese Blätter je zweimal und hefte sie in diesen Ordner ab." Auch besagten Ordner drückte er Joey in die Hand.  
"Danach gehst du in die Küche und bringst mir eine Tasse Kaffee.  
Stark, nur ein Teelöffel Zucker und Milch." - "Aber sonst geht´ s dir noch gut!"

Gehemmt von solch unattraktiven Aufgaben, ging Joey gemächlich zum Kopierer und studierte diesen. Kaiba beobachtete sein Treiben, bis ihm der Kragen platzte und er aufstand. "Muss man dir denn auch alles zeigen!" Mit schnellen Handgriffen kopierte er die erste Seite.  
Lustlos beobachtete der Blonde wie es gemacht wurde und gab sich mit der ersten Probe zufrieden. Sachte setzte er die Arbeit fort, während Kaiba sich wieder seinem Computer und den Unterlagen widmete. Der Jungunternehmer setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und tippte weiter zahlreiche Sätze auf der Tastatur.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken, konzentrierte er sich nur noch auf sein Projekt. Alle Hintergrundgeräusche verschwammen in der weiten Kulisse.

Seine Augen fingen langsam zu schmerzen an, der Rücken meldete sich ebenfalls wieder.  
Plötzlich erhellte sich der Raum und alles erschien in der richtigen Realität.

Kaiba sah auf.

Joey hielt eine grüne Tasse in der Hand, gerade eben hatte er den Lichtschalter betätigt. Als wenn Kaiba die Bestätigung brauchte,  
sah er hinter sich aus dem Fenster.  
Die Dunkelheit hatte in der Tat um Menge zugenommen.

Ein dumpfes Geräusch ließ ihn wieder umdrehen. Die Tasse stand nun auf dem Tisch, verlockend roch die dampfend schwarze Masse. Er nahm die Tasse, trank einen Schluck und sah auf die alte Standuhr.

Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, die er mit Arbeit verbracht hatte.

Wohlfühlend trank er seinen Kaffee und schloss die Augen, die diese Ruhe brauchten. "Wie lange hast du gebraucht, Wheeler?" - "Weiß net. Ich bin schon lange fertig. Hab gerade zu Abend gegessen." Kaiba sah ihn an, der Junge hatte nichts von seiner Vitalität verloren. Im Gegensatz zu Joey fühlte er sich müde, zermürbt und alt.

"Ich hatte dir den Kaffee früher bringen wollten, aber als ich dich danach gefragt hatte, hast du mir nicht geantwortet." Erstaunt versuchte Kaiba sich zu erinnern, wann er angesprochen wurde, im nachhinein musste er sich damit zufrieden geben, dass er einfach zu sehr in seine Arbeit vertieft war.  
"Du hast die Milch vergessen."

Joey setzte sich auf die Couch, um den kalten Blicken zu entkommen, die auf ihm ruhten. "Reg dich nicht so auf. Dann hab ich´ s halt vergessen." Genüsslich trank Kaiba trotz der fehlenden Milch seinen Kaffe aus und stellte die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch.

In dieser Stille spürte er wieder,  
dass sich ein bekanntes Gefühl in seine Fingerspitzen kroch.  
Krampfhaft zwang er sich selbst an andere Dinge zu denken, an seinen Bericht, der unbedingt in den nächsten zwei Tagen fertig werden musste.

Viele merkwürdige Gefühle blockierten seine Wahrnehmung.

Ungewollt erinnerte er sich an dieses freie, leichte Gefühl nach dem die Drogen ihre Wirkung entfaltet hatten.  
Er vergas immer seine Probleme, seine Seele schwebte geradezu über dem Boden.

Er wollte es wieder spüren.  
Er wollte wieder Drogen!  
"Kaiba?"

Joey´ s Stimme riss ihn aus seinen euphorischen Gedanken.  
"Geht´ s dir gut? Du siehst so blass aus." Der Junge stand wieder. "Du brauchst eine Pause." Seine Stimme verzerrte sich, mal tief mal hoch.  
Kaiba kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Auch Joey´ s Gestalt schien sich zu verändern, nur leicht und doch beängstigend.  
Sie wirkte bedrohlich, fast unmenschlich.  
Kaiba hielt sich mit der rechten Hand die Stirn fest, als ob es dadurch etwas ändern würde. Möglicherweise hatte er Fieber.  
Nun schloss er seine weitaufgerissenen Augen, die Schwärze verwandelte sich in bunte Punkte, die mal verschwanden und wiederkamen, oder wie ein Filmstreifen vorbeizogen. Das Atmen versagte.  
Es schien sich alles zu drehen und zu wenden, rasend zogen verzerrte Gestalten und Stimmen vor Kaibas Augen vorbei. Wieder öffnete der junge Mann die Augen, um zu entkommen, vor dem, was nicht war. Nun bedeckte kalter Schweiß sein Gesicht und wieder tauchte sein Büro in dichten Nebel.

Eine feste Berührung an seiner Schulter lies ihn wieder in die Realität halbwegs zurückkommen. Mit aufgerissenen Augen und nach Luft schnappend, starrte er Joey an, der neben ihm stand und seine Hand auf dessen Schulter ruhte.

"Kaiba?"

Seine Stimme klang wieder normal, doch Kälte übermannte jedes warme Gefühl, welches er durch Joey´ s warme Hand hätte fühlen müssen.

"Fass mich nicht an!" Gaffte Kaiba zurück.

Hastig nahm der angesprochene seine Hand von Kaibas Schulter. Joey sah in dessen Augen, zu matt und leblos erschienen sie ihm.  
Gierig, nach etwas suchend und mit sich selbst kämpfend.

Kaiba biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bis sie zu bluten anfing, sein Körper hatte er nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Er wusste nicht, ob er noch saß oder stand.  
Joey beugte sich zu ihm und wisperte mit leisen Worten und Respekt.  
"Du hast die Tabletten nicht genommen, die ich dir mitgebracht habe, stimmt´ s?" Er wartete auf keine Antwort,  
sondern suchte mit den Augen den überfüllten Tisch ab. Joey schob nun ein paar Bücher bei Seite. Suchte unter etlichen Papieren und Ordnern danach.  
"Wo hast du sie hingelegt?"

"Verschwinde Wheeler! Du kannst mir nicht helfen, außer du hast etwas für mich.  
LSD.  
Marihuana.  
Heroin... damit kennst du dich doch aus..."

"Nun halt aber mal deine Klappe! Ich sag´ dir mal was!  
Der Seto Kaiba, den alle kennen, ist nicht so feige und gibt schnell auf!  
Er hält durch und gibt sich ohne Kampf nicht geschlagen!  
Deine geliebten DROGEN haben dir den Verstand benebelt!  
WO SIND DIE KAPSELN!"

Ungewollt schrie er Kaiba an.  
Doch er bereute es nicht, er hielt es als das einzig richtige, er würde alles versuchen, nur um Kaiba zu zeigen, wie schwach er sich selbst gemacht hatte.

"Wheeler... Du bist eine Plage." "WO SIND DIE KAPSELN!"

Genervt stand Kaiba auf.

Etwas schwankend nahm er all seine Kraft zusammen und ging auf die Tür zu. Er fühlte sich schlechter als in den schlimmsten Alpträumen, die jemals in seinem Leben zur Realität geworden waren.  
Seine Sicht war immer noch leicht trüb, doch er sah die rettende Tür direkt vor sich.

Was er brauchte war Ruhe.  
Ruhe vor Joey Wheeler.  
Doch bevor er an ihm vorbeigehen konnte und die Tür in sichere Nähe rückte, packte ihn eine Hand am Gelenk. Abrupt blieb Kaiba stehen und drehte sich widerwillig um. Joey hielt eisern den Griff fest.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Kaibas Gesicht aus der Nähe betrachten konnte. Noch nie hatte er jemanden in so einer schlechten Verfassung erlebt.

Zuerst dachte er ungewollt an seinen Vater, wenn dieser betrunken in der Wohnung stolperte. Schnell verdrängte er diesen abartigen Gedanken und musterte Kaiba erneut.

Seine Augen,  
seine Lippen,  
die sonst so vitale Haut,  
alles erschien leblos und weit weg.

Joey schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals runter.  
Kaibas Schmerzen spiegelten sich in seinem kalten Blick, der auf Joey geheftet war.

Der Blonde berührte bewusst Kaibas kalte Haut, suchte nach seinem Puls. Wie Joey feststellte, war dieser schwach. Und auch sonst machte Kaiba keine Anstalt seinem Griff zu entkommen oder die Berührungen zu untersagen.  
Er war in Gedanken versunken, so weit weg, dass er sein körperliches Dasein nicht mehr wahrnahm.  
"Kaiba, sag mir doch, wo du die Kapseln hingelegt hast." Wieder riss ihn Joey´ s Stimme aus dem Klammergriff des Nebels in seinem Verstand.  
Joey´ s fester Griff löste sich, Kaiba nutzte die Gelegenheit und schritt zu seinem Arbeitstisch zurück. Schweratmend stürzte er sich an diesem ab und suchte in einer Schublade nach etwas.  
Sofort stürzte sich Joey hinter den Bürogegenstand und löste Kaiba ab. Schnell holte er die richtigen Kapseln und Tabletten aus ihren Behältern und überreichte sie Kaiba. Noch bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte, griff der der Teenager nach der leeren Tasse und hastete aus dem Zimmer.  
Kaum eine Minute verstrich, als er wieder im Büro erschien und Kaiba dieselbe grüne Tasse vors Gesicht hielt,  
dieses Mal ausgewaschen und randvoll mit Leitungswasser gefüllt.  
Wie auf Befehl griff Seto Kaiba nach der Tasse und schluckte eine Kapsel nach der anderen.  
Der Kopf im Nacken liegend, spürte er das stockende Gleiten der letzten Tablette in seiner Speiseröhre. Nach einem weiteren Schluck Wasser verschwand es in seinem Magen.  
Joey stand neben ihm, in der Hoffnung, die Medizin würde bald wirken.  
Er fühlte sich erleichtert, so einen Rückfall hatte er von Kaiba nicht erwartet und hoffte, es auch niemals wieder zu erleben.

Ein trauriges Lächeln hielt ihm die brutale Realität wieder vor Augen.

Seto Kaiba war Drogenabhängig.  
Nichts,  
aber auch gar nichts würde sich von einem Tag auf den anderen ändern.  
Nicht so schnell,  
wie er es wollte, es würde Monate dauern, wenn nicht sogar Jahre, in die er viel Arbeit und Mühe investieren musste.  
Und Geduld.

Wieder richtete sich sein Blick auf Kaiba, seine geschlossenen Augen und sein schwerer Atem wirkten nicht besonders aufmunternd.  
Joey´ s Aufmerksamkeit ging auf seinen Brustkorb über. Kaiba hielt sich mit der flachen Hand die Herzseite fest, mit jedem neuen Luftholen hob und senkte es sich. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte der Blonde auf Kaibas Gestalt,  
die sich nach Einnahme der Medizin immer noch nicht verändert hatte.  
Instinktiv trat Joey etwas näher, da er befürchtete, sein Gegenüber würde nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen stehen können.  
Er war sich sicher, wieder eine schroffe Antwort auf solche Annäherungen zu erhalten. Obwohl er lediglich seine Hilfe anbot, verstand Kaiba es offensichtlich immer falsch.

Der junge Mann wagte es nicht in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe zu atmen,  
als befürchte er, den Prozess der Heilung zu hindern.  
"Du solltest etwas essen, dann geht´ s dir sicher wieder besser." Kaibas linkte Hand, mit der er sich am Tisch abstützte, zog sich krampfhaft zusammen.

Leise hauchte er ein "Lass mich zufrieden" und verschwand einigermaßen fest auf den Beinen aus dem Zimmer.  
Und wieder überging Kaiba Joey´ s aufopfernde Hilfeleistungen.

Seine Faust geballt, verwandelte sich Joey´ s Wut zu Verzweiflung.  
Grob fixierte er den Bürotisch und schlug darauf ein.  
Ein lauter Knall durchzog die abendliche Stille, der Schall verharrte im Raum. "Verdammt!" Joey rieb sich mit der anderen Hand die schmerzende Faust.  
Sein wutentbrannter Blick durchzog die Papiere auf dem Tisch.

Und eigentlich,  
wurde es ihm im nachhinein bewusst,  
war er in keinem Fall gezwungen, Kaiba aus seiner Lage rauszureiten. Sein Leben verlief auch ohne diesen eingebildeten Idioten nicht so, wie er es selbst gerne hätte. Und ob er ins Gefängnis kam, weil er einen Prozess verlor, bei dem selbst die Wahrheit gegen ihn sprach, war keine große Sache mehr.  
Was konnte seine Zukunft für ihn schon bieten, wenn nicht ein Schicksal dem seines Vaters gleich. Und dann würden alle sagen, was sie schon immer dachte:  
´War ja klar, dass der wie sein Vater wird  
oder ´Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm.

Joey musterte seinen kopierten Papierstapel.  
Ihm fiel sein bester Freund Yugi ein.  
Was würde er sagen, wenn Joey ins Jugendgefängnis kam, nur weil er es gewagt hatte, Seto Kaiba die Fresse zu polieren?  
Yugi würde trotz allem zu ihm halten, das war Joey klar. Es schien dem jungen Mann hin wieder so, als sei sein bester Freund der einzigste Mensch auf der Welt, der ihn verstand und wusste, was ihn bewegte.  
Nur eines nicht.  
Was keiner wusste...

Nun war es ihm auch egal, ob die Kapseln und Tabletten ihre positive Wirkung entfaltet haben oder ob Kaiba sich in sein Zimmer verzog und seiner Sucht nachjagte. Es war Joey egal,  
ob er sich an das Entzugsprogramm hielt oder nicht.

Hastig drehte sich der junge Mann um, nahm seine Jacke, die er zuvor auf der Couch liegen gelassen hatte, und verschwand im dunklen Korridor, welcher zur Haustür führte. Nach einem überzeugten Blick, mit welchem er die Eingangshalle der Villa absuchte, lief er so schnell er konnte die Treppe hinunter und dann durch die Tür.

Der Regen setzte wieder an und mit ihm der kalte Wind, der die werdende Nässe verstärkte und die Nacht unangenehm gestaltete, wie viele Nächte zuvor.

* * *

Wieder befand sich eine dampfende Suppe vor ihm.  
Es roch nach Hähnchen,  
der übertriebenfettige Geruch weckte ein unangenehmes Würgegefühl.  
Das Fleisch schwamm lustlos im Teller und stieß hin und wieder mit dem Löffel zusammen, das Kaiba in den Brühe schwenkte. Schon heute morgen hatte er keinen großen Appetit auf Hühnersuppe und nun lag sie schon wieder vor ihm.  
Kaiba löffelte ein Stück Fleisch heraus und schob es in seinen Mund. Die Wärme breitete sich sofort aus, das Fleisch zerteilte sich unter den aufeinanderreibenden Bewegungen seiner Zähne.

Leise Schritte, die immer lauter wurden, weckten seine Aufmerksamkeit.

"Seto! Da bist du ja! Ich hab´ dich schon überall gesucht." Wenig überrascht drehte der Blauäugige seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus welchem die vertraute Stimme kam.  
Noch bevor Kaiba seinen Bruder richtig realisierte, setzte sich dieser ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. Auch für ihn stand ein Teller mit derselben Suppe bereit. Der saubergedeckte Tisch lockte mit vielen weiteren Leckereien, wie Kaviar und Trüffel.

Trotz seiner Müdigkeit und dem Desinteresse an den zahlreichen Speisen, aß Kaiba eine geringe Menge, um seine Mattigkeit loszuwerden. Mokuba hingegen speiste mit großem Appetit das dargebotene und achtete minder auf seinen großen Bruder, der längst fertig war und wieder in Gedanken zu versinken schien.

Seine Sinne und Wahrnehmung normalisierten sich wieder, der blasse Nebel verschwand und die Verzerrungen lösten sich allmählich auf.  
Doch trotzdem blieb dieses bindende Gefühl des Verlangens, der Freiheit und der Leichtigkeit, welche so vertraut durch die Drogen geworden waren.  
Doch kein Stückchen besser fühlte sich sein Körper an, der kalte Schweiß haftete immer noch an ihm.

Mokuba schien es allmählich aufzufallen, dass etwas seinen älteren Bruder bedrückte und nicht mehr losließ Flüchtig schaute er ihn seine saphirblauen Augen.  
Sachte ließ er sein Besteck sinken und musterte Kaiba erneut, um seiner Leblosigkeit auf den Grund zu kommen.  
"Geht´ s dir nicht gut Seto?" - "Doch. Ich bin nur müde, das ich alles."

Nach kurzem Überlegen leuchteten Mokubas kindliche Augen auf.  
Er lächelte und stand auf, umging den Tisch und zupfte leicht an Kaibas Ärmel während er sprach.  
"Ich habe eine Gute Idee! Ein Bad wird dir sicher gut tun, Bruder. Außerdem hast du schon lange nicht mehr mit mir gebadet..." Seine Augen sahen Kaiba fragend an,  
reglos stand er nun neben seinem Bruder und hoffte, dieser willigte ein, um ein gemeinsames Bad zu nehmen und endlich Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

Kaiba schaute seinen Bruder an, dessen Blick immer noch eisern an ihm haftete.

Ein warmes Bad würde ihn sicherlich auf andere Gedanken bringen und er konnte die Zeit, in der er oft Überstunden schieben musste, um mit seiner Arbeit fertig zu werden, endlich nachholen und Mokubas Nähe genießen.  
Eine leichte Sympathie für den Verlauf der Dinge überflutete Kaibas Gefühle.  
Ein Bad mit seinem Bruder würde ihm wieder die nötige Stärke geben, um sich noch ein paar Stunden an die Arbeit zu setzen und danach im wohltuenden Schlaf unangenehme Dinge zu vergessen.

"Ja. Das wird wohl das beste sein."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er die Vorfreude aus seinem Bruder nur so heraussprudeln. Kaiba war schließlich seine einzigste Familie und diese wollte er nicht verlieren,  
so wie es in den letzten Tagen zu werden schien.  
Keiner der Brüder wollte Distanzierung, doch hin und wieder schlich sich diese unmerklich ein und stahl die Zeit, die ihnen zustand.

* * *

Kinderlachen hallte im Raum wider und vermehrte sich mit jeder Sekunde.  
Mokuba erzählte, lachte und freute sich über ein blasses Lächeln von seinem Bruder, dessen Kopf angelehnt auf der Kante der Badewanne ruhte.  
Der Schaum lag bereits zahlreich auf dem Boden verteilt.

Manchmal öffnete Kaiba seine Augen um Mokubas Freude zu betrachten. In solchen Momenten breitete sich immer ein zufriedenes Gefühl bei ihm aus.  
Widerwillen dachte er an Joey,  
der einfach verschwunden war, auch ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
Kaiba seufzte mit dem Gedanken, dass er sich so arrogant wie eh und je verhalten haben musste.  
Sollte er sich ändern,  
oder war diese Charaktereigenschaft so tief integriert, dass es ihm inzwischen gar nicht mehr auffiel, wie er mit Mensch umsprang...

Aufsteigende Wärme lies ihn von seinen Gedanken ab.  
Mokuba hatte durch seine Bewegung das Wasser wieder aufgewühlt, sodass die Wärme aufstieg.  
Das Lachen war längst verstummt.  
Mokuba setzte sich neben seinen Bruder, die Größe der Badewanne und die viereckige Form mit abgespitzten Kanten erlaubte viel Freiheit.  
Der Junge winkelte seine Beine an und umschlang sie mit seinen Händen, den Kopf senkte er zu seinen Knien

"Ich mache mir sorgen um dich Seto..."

Der Jüngere spürte wie Kaiba über sein Haar strich und lästige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht seines Bruders entfernte.  
So selten wurde im die Liebe seines Bruders bewusst, die er stets hinter einem Vorhang aus Eis versteckte.

"Du arbeitest so viel... und ich sehe dich kaum noch.  
Du hast Geheimnisse vor mir..."

Leise hauchte Kaiba seinem Bruder ins Ohr, dass die jetzige Situation es nicht anders verlangt.  
Mokuba seufzte, als sein Bruder langsam aus der Badewanne stieg. Mit geschlossenen Augen hörte er, wie sich dieser abtrocknete und seinen Körper mit einem Bademantel verhüllte.

"Wenn du mich brauchst, ich bin in meinem Büro." Leise gesprochen, ohne sich vergewissert zu haben, ob es Mokuba gehört hatte, verlies er den Raum.  
"Natürlich...", wisperte Mokuba und sah dem fiktiven Schatten nach, der über Seto Kaiba zu schweben schien.

Wie der Wind, der nur durch seine Taten sich erkennbar gibt...

* * *

Das blonde Haar, vom Wind noch mehr zerstreut, fiel Joey strähnig in die Augen. Starr blickte er auf seine abgenutzten Turnschuhe,  
die bereits vorne zu reisen begannen.  
Die Schnürsenkel lustlos in die Seite des Schuhs gestopft, damit diese beim Gehen nicht hinderten und den Besitzer zu noch mehr Unfällen führten,  
widersetzten sich dennoch diesem Wunsch und suchten mittlerweile die Freiheit.

Joey seufzte.

Auch seine Hose schien nicht mehr die neueste zu sein.  
Die Unterseite franste allmählich aus, auch wenn er diese oftmals knickte und leicht nach oben zog, um genau das zu verhindern.

Der kalte Betonboden unter Joey´ s Körper reizte das Fleisch.  
Trotz Schmerzen blieb der Junge sitzen, stützte seine Ellbogen am Knie ab und bettete seine Wangen in die kalten Hände.  
Nur fahles Licht schien auf die Treppe, auf der Joey saß.

Die Villa, zu welcher die große Tür hinter ihm führte, erstreckte sich endlos in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.  
Kein Geräusch drangen in die einsame Finsternis, in der dunkle Fantasien und Leblosigkeit herrschte.

Schon vor einer Stunde hatte Joey die Villa der Kaiba Brüder verlassen und doch saß er regungslos immer noch vor dessen Tür und lauschte.  
Der große Garten spiegelte Trostlosigkeit wider.

Erneut seufzte Joey Wheeler.

Er wusste, das er hier nicht erwünscht war und es auch nie sein wird,  
doch hielt ihn trotzdem etwas hier.  
Hier vor der Tür.  
Er wachte.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Die Kälte biss sich immer tiefer ins Fleisch, der Wind wehte den frischen Hauch der Eintönigkeit in sein Gesicht.  
Aus Langeweile schob Joey seine rechte Hand in eine Hosentasche und suchte nach etwas.  
Kaltes Metall traf klirrend auf seine Finger.  
Lustlos spielte er einige Minuten lang mit seinem Hausschlüssel, bis er diesen rausholte und näher betrachtete.  
Der Schlüsselbund bestand lediglich aus einem großen, eisernen Schlüssel für die untere Tür des Hauses,  
da diese nachts immer abgeschlossen wurde,  
und einen etwas kleineren für die Wohnungstür.

Kein Anhänger zierte den kahlen Bund.

Ein weit entferntes Geräusch riss Joey aus seinen Gedanken.  
Der Wind spielte mit heruntergefallenen Blättern und warf diese nach Lust und Laune von einer Straßenseite zur anderen.  
Trotz Winteranfang lagen immer noch viele braun-rote Blätter auf den nassen Straßen.

Joey strich sich über das Haar und beschloss, anstatt Trübsal zu blasen, nach Hause zu gehen und sich dem zu stellen,  
was noch vor ihm lag.  
Sein Blick schweifte beim Aufstehen an den dunklen Fenstern vorbei.

Kalt wie der Hauseigentümer.

Kalt und leer.

Der Kälte wegen steckte er seine Hände in die Hosentasche zu beiden Seiten und betrachtete weiterhin das Gebäude. Mit einer Windböe drehte er sich um und trat in der Dunkelheit, die kein Licht erwartete, den Heimweg an.

"Bis morgen..."


End file.
